Ambush
by DJ Dubois
Summary: While on a case, Henry and Jo are ambushed at a warehouse leading to some questions and reevaluation of their partnership. (Henry/Jo mainly; Henry/Abigail) (Note: some language and violence not to mention a Henry-dying sequence) Please r & r!
1. Musings from Henry's Journal

Ambush  
>DJ Dubois<p>

October 2014

Notes Part 1: This is my first fanfic dealing with "Forever." (I must admit I find Henry and Jo very intriguing!) I will also be taking a leap or two for my own curiosity's sake. Please bear with me.

Notes Part 2: The characters from Forever belong to ABC. Please send comments to dante0220  .

Introduction

_From the Journal of Henry Morgan….._

_Entry dated December 1, 2014 [New York City]_

_The more I think that I understand this reality, it seems that there's another twist…another turn I cannot account for. Even if I have witnessed the passing of two centuries' time, Life brings more to me. Even if I wish to sequester myself like a monk in my search of permanent death, the world binds me tighter to itself…_

…_through Abe, my closest friend and in many ways my son_

…_through "Adam", the unwelcome stalker and voyeur. He claims to be like me but I know this not for sure…._

…_through Lucas, my assistant in the morgue. He is a fair chap yet his head wanders through those comic books…rubbish…._

…_through Detective Jo Martinez, my colleague within the NYPD…She has involved me in several of her cases over the past year insisting on my part. She shares her pain and has allowed me to do the same over our deceased spouses. She is also willing to stand up to me when I get off on a tangent. She keeps me on point when we're in the field insuring that my mind remains in the here and now. I wonder though how she'd take my true nature and my search for death._

_One case would test all of these relationships. A vagrant stages an ambush. Everything changes…_

_Question is how do we deal with it? How indeed…._


	2. Jo Recruits Henry for a Case

Chapter 1

[NYPD Morgue—November 15, 2014]

Weather changes had settled in over midtown Manhattan. Colder breezes whisked in from the north. Sweaters and swede jackets had long since taken over from summer styles. The animals had long since started hording food.

Changes were afoot all right on all levels…..

On the bottom floor of the NYPD's Morgue building, Dr. Henry Morgan typed away on his computer bemusedly. His latest "patient," Heather Fugamoto, proved a minor quandary for his intellect. By all accounts, she ate exclusively organic foods, exercised obsessively and had quite the routine overall for that matter.

Yet her heart and liver had been discolored and enlarged. To most, she'd suffered a coronary.

But Henry didn't buy that theory. Much to Lieutenant Reece's dismay, he'd combed the body for clues yet again. He'd sent Lucas to the lab with blood, hair and skin samples seeking any toxins or chemicals which might have corrupted those organs. He knew there were other cases awaiting him. Still he could almost smell something waiting for him on Fugamoto….some clue to direct him to the answer.

…a puncture mark under the right ring finger's nail had provided such a hint….

_She was poisoned. Question is with what? _He checked his watch and frowned. _I sent Lucas off two hours ago. Surely he didn't stop off for lunch or to read those comic books again. Reece wants this report done. I need those toxicology results before I can finish this case. _He tapped his fingers on the desk and shook his head.

A knock at the door jarred him from his thoughts. He looked up tersely to find a striking Latino woman in a burgundy button down silk shirt, a dark pair of slacks and a matching blazer observing him closely. "Good afternoon, Detective. What can I do for you?" He felt himself relaxing slightly as he always did around her and even offered a smile in greeting….

…for that matter she was the first woman to elicit such a warmth in him albeit on a minor level since Abigail….

Jo Martinez returned the smile with one of her own. "Got another case, Henry. Body was found at the old Ralston Warehouse at 53rd and Yonkers. You at a good stopping point on that? Reece was wondering by the way…."

"Everything's done save the results of the toxicology report. She was poisoned. I am sure of that. Question is _by what_. Given that Lucas is taking his time getting back here with the results, I'd be delighted to accompany you to the scene," he agreed. He scratched his head. "Curious though. That warehouse has been deserted for almost thirty years."

She sighed heavily. "I'm more worried about the body, Henry. Grab your coat and let's roll." She walked back out of the office and into the main exam room. While she really didn't like being there, it was all part of being a homicide detective….

…besides if she could have a mind to pick like Henry's, you did what you had to….

He pulled on a dark coat and wrapped a plaid thin wool scarf around his neck. "Indeed. We shall go." He grabbed his equipment bag and locked the office door. Then he strolled after her toward the street and the waiting car.

Puzzles, it seemed, couldn't wait for each other to be resolved…


	3. Henry Remembers and Reveals

[A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for the reads, follows and the review! I really appreciate everyone taking the time to read this piece. Here's another chapter…..]

Chapter 2

Despite the puzzles' inherent demands for attention, New York traffic snarled on Ninth Avenue slowing traffic to a crawl. Drivers honked their horns and yelled at each other. Pedestrians hurried across the streets even with the walk lights' assistance.

The time however gave Henry more time to reflect…more time to remember….

[New York—May 1946]

The sun shone warmly on the Brooklyn flats on that late spring day. People moved about on their errands, picnicking with their families or perhaps in solitary thought.

In a flat two blocks west of Flatbush Avenue, Henry cut through a ham and cheese omelet with his fork and raised it enthusiastically to his mouth. He savored the firework of flavors exploding therein, down his throat and to his stomach. His eyes sparkled at the blonde woman who still toiled at the stove for his benefit. "This is delicious. You never cease to amaze, Abigail."

The former nurse chuckled knowingly to herself. "Why _thank you_, Henry. It's nice to know a lady's cooking skill is appreciated." She cut the gas to that part of the stove she'd been working on and walked over with the frying pan. "I have your hash brown precisely as you like them." She doled out servings for him and her both before returning the pan to the stove. Then she glanced toward the crib in the corner. "Abraham's still sound asleep."

"He does seem to do that a lot," he noted with a sip of coffee.

"Babies do that, Henry. I wouldn't be overly concerned. Dr. Mathers said he's in perfect health despite that ordeal in the concentration camp." She took a draught from her own cup and read his face. Perhaps they hadn't been married all that long but she knew when something weighed on him. She allowed him his secrets even if some of them were unusual to say the least….

…secrets for instance as to why he'd been seen swimming _al natural _in the river periodically….

"Henry, are you sure you're all right?" she pressed gently.

He quirked an eyebrow and stuffed a forkful in his mouth. After swallowing, he queried, "Why would I not be? It's just work."

"Are you sure? The precinct seems to be sending you on some long cases. Make sure you watch out for yourself," she requested.

"Of course." He took the last forkful of his meal and set his fork down. Then he brushed the cloth napkin gently across his lips before setting it beside the plate. "Exquisite as always! I thank you."

As he said the words, the phone rang.

"Allo?" he greeted.

"Officer Morgan, this is Inspector Mills. Sorry to catch you at home but there's a case at the Ralston Warehouse on 53rd. Proceed there at once. I'll punch you in," his superior instructed.

"Yes sir. I shall endeavor to be there with all speed. Thank you," Henry concluded before hanging up the phone. His mind wondered why Mills would've called him at home over this matter. _What's going on that they need me directly over there, I wonder? Curious…. _He inspected his patrolman's uniform and made sure that everything was in order.

"That was Inspector Mills? Everything all right?" she inquired.

"Yes of course. He needs me to check on something a few blocks over on the way to work. Nothing to trouble yourself over," he assured her. His lips brushed her cheek affectionately. "Be home by 4. You keep the light on for me, all right?"

"Always." She pecked him on the cheek as well. "You take care. Remember, Henry, I can deal with important things too. It's all right. I am your wife after all."

"Of course you can. Why?" he wondered trying to understand her gist.

"Nothing. You have a great day and be careful," she declared while handing him his bagged lunch.

He walked out the door and toward the next case at hand. His mind focused on the inherent details to come.

Yet she watched him get into their car and drive away. She shook her head. _Whatever you're hiding, Henry, we can deal with it. Have faith in us….._

[Modern Day—Jo's Car]

Jo shot Henry a quick glance to see the now-familiar far-away stare in his eyes. _Where is his mind going now? _She knew that he often rattled off esoteric and frankly obscure references almost breezily. For a few blocks, she allowed him his space. Then she tapped him on the arm. "Henry?"

"Hmmm?" His mind snapped back to the present. "Sorry. I was thinking of my last trip up here."

She sighed. "This warehouse has been closed for at least thirty years."

He caught himself and forced a sudden correction in his explanation. "I meant my _last trip _to the neighborhood. It has been a while."

"Uh _huh_," she supposed. Such as their visits to the Metropolitan Museum of Fine Art and the New York Public Library, she really needed to jab him to get his mind back on track. "Well we're focusing on a murder _today. _Are you all right, Henry?"

"Yes. Terribly sorry. This warehouse reminds me of something between…well…Abigail and me. You might say we really…got to know each other around there," he revealed with surprising truthfulness. His mouth suddenly felt dry. He went silent not knowing if he had given away far too much or not.

"Oh." She shot him a contrite expression knowing full well the pain of such reminders. "Henry, I'm sorry. I really…."

"No. It is quite all right, Jo. I do understand. I do need to do my duty. She would want me to do that," he assured her. "Thank you though." He took a deep breath and offered her a helpful smile. "See? All set and ready to confront our puzzle."

She turned into the parking lot by the cordoned off building and parked about ten feet from where Detective Hanson and about a dozen uniforms kept the onlookers away from the crime scene. She returned the smile with one of her own. "Good to know. Thanks." She got out of the car and checked her service revolver. Satisfied with what she had for rounds therein, she returned it to her side holster under her blazer and shut the door. "Shall we?"

"Yes we should." He followed her toward the other detective. His eyes surveyed the entire area around them. He noted the deteriorating office buildings and tenement housing around the neighborhood…

…including several such buildings that Abigail had loved to study while they were walking Abe in his stroller later….

Still he pressed on. After another minute and a half, he reached the two detectives who were talking and observing the building themselves. "Good afternoon, Detective Hanson. How are we faring in there?"

"Hey, Morgan," Hanson greeted half-heartedly. Unlike Jo and Lieutenant Reece, he had little patience for Henry's out of the ballpark observations. At times the coroner infuriated the detective to say the least. Still he had to go along with the ME's practices. "Victim's lying in the basement but we haven't vetted the body yet. We've swept most of the building but it seems deserted. Reece wants this wrapped up ASAP."

"We're on it. Just handle things out here, Hanson," she assured him. "Come on, Henry."

Henry looked about the building as they headed for the structure.

Hanson shook his head. While he did want the whole thing wrapped up, watching Jo and Henry walk into a partially-swept building was not part of his personal plan. Not by a long shot. He rolled his eyes and relayed instructions to the officers around him by way of his walkie talkie. _Don't blank out on us, Morgan, and take Jo with you. Please…._


	4. Henry's Trapped Once and Again

Chapter 3 [Inside of the Warehouse]

[A/N: Thanks to superlc529 for reminding me about Detective Hanson's name…Much appreciated!]

Even as the partners entered the ancient warehouse, a pair of eyes watched their every move from a carefully concealed vantage point on the catwalk about fifty yards away. A bullish man in a trench coat and an obscuring hat lay on his stomach. His eyes peered through a pair of binoculars as the duo descended the stairs carefully enough. He chuckled to himself in satisfaction….

…two cops were about to blunder right into his snare.

He reached into his coat pocket and produced a mini remote control device. Then he simply waited for the partners to reach the body.

All he had to do was wait and watch them take the bait…..

Jo insisted on leading the way. With her revolver in hand, she cautiously crept down the stairs like an anxious cat. She felt antsy about the whole scenario to be honest. Between the corroding bricks, splintering struts overhead, rusting steel and metal works at every turn, she knew trouble could be lurking. _Hanson said he'd started vetting the building. _She heard the stair creak behind herself. "You okay back there?"

"Fine. Let's make sure we don't make more of this than we have to, shall we?" he retorted almost father-like to reassert control over the situation as much as possible.

"Sounds great to me," she concurred with determination. By now she'd stepped off the last step and turned back to him.

Despite the earlier reassurance, Henry forced himself to focus on his surroundings. Like her, he felt nervous about the whole situation. He experienced extreme _déjà vu _at that moment for good reason….

…for he'd indeed been there before on such a mission…

…a mission with lethal twists….

[1946]

After a brisk drive over to the scene in his sedan, Henry parked it on the street. He guardedly crossed the cobbled way toward where two of his uniformed comrades awaited him. "Good morrow, Gentlemen. Did the Inspector fill you in?"

"Morning, Morgan," a slender patrolman with blonde hair greeted him half-interestedly. "Yeah he told us you were comin'. Really don't need your bloody theories right now. Collins chased a thief into the warehouse. We heard shots but nothing else."

"That was fifteen minutes ago, Reilly. Take it easy on Officer Morgan unless you have better ideas," a red haired man disagreed. He held a rifle at the ready. "We need to go in after Collins, Henry."

"Agreed but we should fan out and be careful. Reilly, can you call in and let the Inspector know we need backup? We'll see what we can find," Henry suggested.

"Fine. Don't get your heads shot off in the meantime. Understood? I'll never hear the end of it from Mills if you do," Reilly reluctantly agreed. He rushed for the nearest call box on the corner.

"I'll take the lead, Stanley. Let's be careful. I don't want to deal with Janice. And you bloody don't want to deal with Abigail if someone gets the drop on us," Henry reminded his associate ruefully.

"Tell me something I don't know," the other man concurred seriously while holding his rifle at the ready. They crept into the building slowly while guarding each other's backs. They watched carefully.

Shadows seemed to dance across their vision… Light and dark waltzed through the windows due to the overcast above and the bubbly glass in the windows above. Crates and struts cast dark streaks across the corners making it slow going.

Henry's eyes darted this way and that. He held his pistol at the ready for whatever lay in front of them. For a split second he thought he saw something move on the catwalk above their heads. "Stanley!"

Before Stanley could react, several rounds of machine gun fire rained down on their heads. The bullets headed toward them in a wide arc hitting the wall and wooden floorboards at their feet.

Due to being weakened, the floor collapsed at Stanley's feet. He fell through the expanse below expecting Death to claim him. Instead he fortuitously landed in a pile of sawdust which absorbed his impact. He rolled toward the bottom of the pile and rubbed his back. He saw that his leg bled from a bullet in his lower leg. Still he'd survived.

But his partner still remained in danger. "HENRY!"

Meanwhile Henry watched warily from the shadows. He knew the shooter still lurked on the catwalk above. Hence he needed to exercise great care in moving about the space between them. Granted he knew that he'd get another chance should the bullet find him…part of his personal situation and all that….

Still he didn't really want to explain another streaking episode to Abigail. More importantly he didn't want her finding out his _true nature_. _She'd think I'm a vampire or worse. Another headache I'd rather avoid thank you very much! _He grabbed for Stanley's discarded rifle and aimed it at the catwalk.

A momentary glint of steel reflected in the ebon shadows above.

"NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT, HERE! PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN AND WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS!" Henry ordered loudly.

Two more shots ripped from the machine gun and through Henry's shoulder for his efforts. Somehow he ignored the burning from the wounded area. He returned fire twice as his adversary released another volley at him.

All the bullets found their targets ripping through the two men mercilessly.

The shooter fell from the catwalk while hitting the floor below with an unceremonious thud.

Henry slumped against the wall and slid to the floor in a bloody heap. His eyes grew heavy. His breathing became more raspy and efforted. He felt numb and increasingly chilled. He felt the room spinning about himself. Then he closed his eyes.

At that point, he felt himself sliding through what almost seemed to be a tube slide. All about himself, a kaleidoscopic display of his life rushed past his eyes and he knew no more…..

[Modern Day]

Henry shook himself out of his doldrums as he stepped off the bottom stair onto the same set of floorboards once again. He knew that the body needed their attention yet the same nagging feeling bugged him.

She grimaced at the scene around themselves. "They said that the bullet holes were left in the walls. Funny they say that the cop who shot the perp disappeared after that. Wonder how he did that especially with three bullets in him?"

He shrugged almost nonchalantly. He'd had plenty of practice in keeping up such _facades _over the centuries. However, as with Abigail a half century earlier, he'd found it increasingly difficult to lie to her. Still he needed to keep his cover at least for now.

No sense in giving anyone a sniff of his secret….

Or worse still giving "Adam" an excuse to kill her for knowing said secret….

"He could've crawled back up the way we came in," he supposed fancifully.

"And not leave any blood? Pfft! Come on. You can do better than that," she doubted while creeping closer to the body. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary on it. Still she cast another guarded look at their surroundings.

Henry's eyes instinctively went for the catwalk recalling his last misadventure in that place. "The report from that day spoke of the shooter being on the catwalk. We should keep an eye on that."

"Got it." She got on her walkie talkie. "Hey, Hanson, this is Martinez. Can you send some more uniforms in? Henry reminded me about the catwalk. Over?"

"I'm coming with some back up. Tell him not to get too adventurous in there. Out," Hanson responded in the affirmative. He motioned to five of the dozen uniforms at the barriers. "Henderson, Morales, Sanders, Nichols and Reed, you're with me! The rest of you keep an eye out in case someone tries to slip away. Got it? Come on!" He led them toward the building.

Meantime the vagrant on the catwalk saw what he wanted. He knew the partners couldn't get away in time. He pushed the button on his remote control with relish. Then he crawled away toward the raised walkway twenty feet to his right…. _Go to Hell, you Pigs! Enjoy the trip…._

Henry stooped over the body cautiously. While he normally sought out any instance of death for study and hopefully find a way to die permanently, this time he hesitated. A cold feeling gripped his heart. He started to sweat. He opened his bag slowly almost with shaking hands.

Jo couldn't fail but notice his issues. "Henry, what is it? Are you all right? You almost seem…." She heard what seemed to be a high pitched whining noise coming from the corpse.

He ripped open the coat over the dead man's torso to find a blinking detonator strapped over his heart and counting down from 8 seconds. "Detective! Get away! GO!"

"Henry! I can't leave you here!" She grabbed him and started dragging him back toward the staircase as the device hit four seconds. "HANSON!" she bellowed into the walkie talkie once more.

Henry shoved her toward the stairs and stood in front of her protectively. He looked back at her affectionately. "Thank you, Jo. It's been special."

"What do you mean? HENRY?" She partially emerged from the stairs' protective barrier to save him. "HENRY!"

At that moment the world exploded in a cascade of splinters, shards, metal and brick about them. Bright light illuminated the area in a ghastly sheen. Heat seared the air about them.

Then all seemed quiet…..


	5. Bringing Reece Up to Speed

Chapter 5 [Two minutes earlier]

Hanson rushed with the other officers toward the building. His stomach continued to sink with every passing second. His brain cursed itself for allowing the duo in there before _completely _checking it out. At the last minute, he put his hand up just inside the door. "Let's be careful. Okay? I don't want any casualties."

"Detective?" Reed queried. "Martinez and the coroner need us in there. Begging your pardon but they might be in the suspect's sights."

"Yeah I know but given this building's history, I'd rather be careful," Hanson disagreed while drawing his revolver. At that minute, his walkie talkie buzzed. "What the Hell?" He pressed the talk button. "Martinez?"

"HANSON!" Jo's voice yelled at him through the device.

"That's it! We need to get in there," Hanson asserted. "Martinez, this is Hanson. Are you and Morgan all right? Martinez, please respond. Over?" He waited a couple of heartbeats.

Silence hung so heavily in the air that one could cut it with a knife.

"Sir, they could be unable to respond. We should…." Nichols urged anxiously.

"I _said _no rash actions," Hanson countered. He heard the high pitched whine echoing from within the structure. "Oh shit! Everyone GET BACK!" He rushed away from the door.

The explosion rocked the building slightly. Debris flew everywhere including several near misses with the potential rescuers. Heat reddened the cops' skin. The sound made their ears ring momentarily.

Hanson stared incredulously at the now-buried passageway. While the building still stood, he knew that getting in there to help Jo and Henry would be a hard task. Much as with a collapsing mine, they'd need a full construction crew for the endeavor. He spoke into his walkie talkie again. "Jo! JO! Can you hear me?" He bit his tongue and frowned. "Morgan, are you there? MORGAN!"

"Detective, nobody could've survived that," Morales pointed out.

He put his hand up. "We DON'T KNOW that! Maybe they got to shelter or something." He got on his cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 Operator. Please state the nature of your emergency," the dispatcher answered professionally.

Hanson sucked in a troubled breath. He wanted to rant at the woman on the other end of the line but knew he had to remain professional for everyone's sakes. "Yes, this is Detective Hanson, 31st Precinct, NYPD. We have two of our people trapped in the Ralston Warehouse on 53rd Street. There's been an explosion. Please send assistance to our location ASAP."

"Roger that, Detective. I will task two ambulances to your location at once. You should be seeing them in a couple of minutes," the dispatcher reported. "Is there anything else?"

"No. Thank you. I need to speak with my superior about the rest." He hung up and redialed his phone knowing full well the fire and brimstone about to rain down on his head.

[Thirty-First Precinct—Lieutenant Reece's Office]

As the threads of the investigation pulled themselves apart, Reece checked over the details from the precinct's previous week. She'd read over the detectives' outstanding cases. She admonished Lucas for taking his time with the toxicology reports for Henry's open case. She reviewed the financial requisitions for the Police Board on the following week.

All part of being an administrator. In truth she loved and hated the role. As such the paperwork was a necessary evil….

She glanced through her window into the bullpen area…and toward Jo's vacated seat and desk/ A sigh escaped her lips as she checked the time. _Not that long but Hanson should have checked in by now. _She knew that Jo and Hanson had loads of street experience. In addition, while Henry could act like an aloof academician at times, something about him screamed the same thing. _Uncle Joe always said to trust your instincts. I can't pin it down but Morgan has that quality about himself. Wish I knew why!_

At that moment, the phone rang beckoning her away from her thoughts and back toward the modern world….

"This is Reece," she greeted.

"Lieutenant Reece, this is Carl Travish from the 56th Precinct. I just got word that your people were staking out a case at the old warehouse on 53rd," he replied frankly.

"Hello, Sergeant Travish. Yes I have several of my people surrounding the building. One of my best detectives and our top coroner, Henry Morgan, are on their way in to examine a victim," she reported. "Perhaps you might provide some manpower to assist? I would appreciate that."

"I just sent some officers over there, Lieutenant. There was an explosion in the warehouse not even three minutes ago. One of my men radioed the news back here. I thought you should know," Travish clarified.

She sat down hard in her chair and rubbed her forehead in consternation. _They should have known better! _"I appreciate the update, Sergeant, and the support. Perhaps we could work on getting a crew over there to help get our folks out of there. I'll be in touch. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Thoughts and prayers for you and those two folks in the building. Take care," he concluded before hanging up.

She set the phone down somberly and leaned back in her chair. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what was going on. Some guy with an axe to grind had just possibly taken out her _protégé _and the NYPD's best coroner in the past half century at least. She had to get up there. She needed to take command of the situation before it became a circus.

Before she could rise from the chair, the phone rang again. "This is Reece."

"Lieutenant, Hanson here. I was reporting in…."_aHanHH_

"Detective Hanson? What's going on up at the warehouse? I just heard from the 56th that there was some sort of explosion?" Lieutenant Reece queried.

_She already knows? Wonderful! _He shut his eyes feeling both the shame and guilt welling up inside of himself. "Lieutenant, we'd done an initial sweep of the warehouse. Everything seemed clean."

"Where are Martinez and Morgan? I tasked them up there," she demanded. "Please tell me they weren't in there."

"They were. I was about to go in there when the explosion hit. Lieutenant, I've already called for medical assistance. The entire passage between the outer door and that spot has caved in. I'm going to need heavier equipment to get in there. I don't know what else…." Hanson reported.

"You let them go in there _without back up_? Hanson, you know better than that!" Reece barked at him. She settled herself knowing full well the phone was not the place for a dressing down necessitated by the situation. No she'd handled that back there with the door closed. "I will be right there. Just keep the other officers back. I don't need any dead heroes on my watch today. Understood?"

"Understood. Anything else, Lieutenant?"

"Pray, Detective. Pray for them," Reece concluded while hanging up her phone and grabbing her coat. She hustled out of her office and shut the door. Then she spied a plain clothes officer working at his desk on something. "Detective Michaels, we have an emergency at the Ralston Warehouse. You're with me."

"Yes, Ma 'am," Michaels concurred while shutting down his system and getting his coat. "This way. I'll be happy to drive."

"Thank you." She dialed her phone again knowing that there were several calls she needed to make to insure the operation's good turn of events. _Hang in there, Detective and Dr. Morgan. We'll get you out!_


	6. Henry and Jo's Respective Choices

Chapter 6 [Inside the Warehouse]

[A/N: Okay. We get some heavy Henry/Jo moments here….And don't worry, I do have a plan for all of this stuff…. ;) )

Henry winced in pain. He rolled about on the charred floor. "What the Devil?" He patted his hand around on the wood in disbelief figuring he's be literally bobbing in the Hudson by now. He rubbed his forehead trying to assuage the pounding in his temples. Admittedly he had to struggle against numbness and a sudden chilliness in the area…one that he knew well from past experience.

He saw a particularly nasty metal shard sticking out of his side and felt the blood oozing and drying around the entry point. He knew that the swim wouldn't be long in coming. He coughed heavily causing his lungs to burn from the effort. Still he needed to make sure of his partner's safety.

Jo needed to be all right….Nothing else mattered at that point….

He slowly picked his head up and looked about the area. "Detective? JO? …cough, cough…Are…you there?" He slumped to the ground in a pain-wracked heap. It was getting hard to move.

"Hen…ry? HENRY!" she called to him from twenty feet away. Like him, the blast had left her badly cut up. She struggled to move a heavy beam which had fallen across her legs. Burns marred her skin. A gash in her side soiled her clothes with her life's blood. Pain's white hot needles interchangeably shot through her along with the sudden chill.

"Don…Don't move," he advised albeit more tersely than he meant to. He forced himself slowly and inexorably to his feet. He staggered toward her. His breath hissed in his throat. His heart almost stopped at the sight of the gash. His feet almost tripped over in each other in shock.

"Tha…that bad?" She coughed while trying to laugh. "Hate…to…say what…you look like."

He frowned. "Take…short breaths." He reached her side and fell to his knees. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of her crushed legs alone. He slowly extended his arm in pain wracked efforts toward her neck and felt her pulse.

"H…Henry, r…rest please. Th..that shard's tearing you up…." She moved to see his condition and her eyes went wide. "S…stop please…"

"H…have to make sure you're…okay….I'll…survive somehow," he countered while he assessed the pulse. Feeling it slow and shallow, he closed his eyes. "You've been better, I…fear." He collapsed completely at her side.

"H…Henry, I…don't want to die," she admitted. "I…don't want you…to die." She struggled to deal with the advancing numbness and limbs' heaviness. Even if she spent the rest of her life in a wheelchair, she would gladly do it. Even if at times, she'd wanted to die to be reunited with her deceased husband, she didn't want it anymore….

…she wanted to live…for her job…her friends…

…for Henry….

"C…comes with the territory, I'm afraid." He fought the darkness back even as it pressed at the corners of his vision. "D…do you wa…nt to live?"

"Wha? Course I…do. You're…not God,…Henry," she doubted while pulling herself toward him.

"N…no. I'm something…else, I fear," he declared. With an effort, he didn't know he could pull off at that point, he rolled over so that they were touching. He looked deeply into her eyes while efforting his breathing into as strong and assuring of a tone as he could….

…all for her benefit….

"Wha? What'd ya…mean?" she asked almost deliriously. By now the Pain was almost too much. Only his presence made the situation partially bearable.

For the length of several heartbeats, he debated what he was about to do. He had long since grown tired of the recurring life and death cycle surrounding his immortality. Yes he wanted a cure and permanent death.

But as Jo said she wanted to live, she deserved that chance. It was her decision and she had made it.

_I can find a cure for us both later. _He cleared his throat painfully. "I might be able to save us both….Do…you trust me?" he queried weakly. His burning lungs reducing the question to a rasping whisper.

She didn't hesitate. She didn't understand what he could do at that point. However if he could save her, it was worth a shot. "Y…yes."

He reached into his pocket and produced a scalpel slowly. With all of his strength, he ran it across his upper arm cutting himself yet again. "Here we go." Then he sliced a similar wound into her arm.

"He…nry, wha?" she wondered.

"As…I…said, I'm going to try and save you…." He pressed his arm and hers together. He made sure that their side wounds did the same. "Just…look into my…eyes….Forget…pain."

She managed a weak smile and did so, letting her eyes twinkle into his. She felt her heart straining to deal with her condition. She coughed but didn't let go of his hand.

Slowly the blood from his wounds flowed into hers. The two flows intermingled quickly.

Despite her condition, she spasmed. "Damn….What'ja do?" She grimaced while an energy surge ripped through her as well.

"I'm…saving…you….If…this works, we'll…talk later," he reiterated willing himself to keep up the transfusion of sorts.

"It…better, Henry….Still…thanks for…being you," she expressed weakly. "H…hold still." She slowly raised her head and brushed her lips affectionately across his cheek. "It's been…special…." Then her eyes closed. Her head slowly went to the floor and then fell limply to the side.

"Another time over." He weakly glanced toward the ceiling. He saw more beams falling toward them. Still, as Jo was already gone, he didn't have the strength to go on either. He surrendered to the darkness and the kaleidoscopic tunnel once more just before the beams reached their mark burying the partners' bodies in their wake.

But it was not the end…not by a long shot….


	7. Abigail Explains to Jo

Chapter 7 [Someplace Else….]

[A/N: Since I can't find the name of Jo's husband, I'm adding that liberty to the others I'm about to take. Things are about to take a spiritual twist. You've been advised….]

For what felt like days, Jo writhed and spasmed. Somehow, despite what had happened in the warehouse, she beheld only a deep darkness. She shivered from extreme winter-like cold. _What is this? Henry, is this what you meant? So help me…._

_Have faith, Jo… _A familiar voice calmed her.

She opened her mouth to speak but only a rasp came out. _Ramon? Ramon, is that you? I'm here! _She picked her fingers up an inch or two toward the voice's direction. _Don't leave me again! Please! _She felt her heart growing colder and heavier. _If I'm hearing him, that means Henry failed? What is going on?_

Then a bright flash of light overwhelmed her…..

Jo opened her eyes slowly and cautiously. Instead of floating on what felt like nothing, something soft supported her comfortably. Her skin didn't burn any longer. The dimples from the freezing temperatures in that dark place had vanished. She felt her legs and curled her toes without difficulty. She flexed her arms a little under whatever was over them.

She found herself in a small white room without much décor to speak of. She couldn't make out a single picture on the walls nor much furniture other than the bed she was lying in. She found herself under a pink linen sheet and a familiar comforter. Two soft pillows dressed in the shams she knew well….

…she was wrapped in her former favorite bed set…

…she discovered that she wore the same sweats…

…both were the ones that Ramon had bought for her.

"Look right_, Corazon_," he advised.

She weakly turned to her right to find her deceased husband, a tall broad shouldered Latino man, suddenly sitting in a wooden chair and watching her intently. "Ramon? What is this? Am…I dead?"

"Now is that any way to greet me?" he teased while kissing her forehead gently. He gave her a warm smile. "No, Jo, you aren't dead. It isn't your time…not yet anyway. You've still got too many people to tick off."

She rolled her eyes at him and grinned in spite of the barb. "You haven't lost your bedside manner either."

He shrugged and sighed deeply. "No I haven't. Pity that I have to watch someone else now do that. Someone else wants to meet you, Jo. It's time you and she have talked. She can answer your questions a lot better than I can." He turned toward the open door and nodded into the hallway.

A slender blonde woman in a white nurse's uniform from around the 1950s walked slowly into the room. Her sharp blue eyes calmly took in the whole scene and the couple in front of herself. "Thank you, Ramon. Hello there. Feeling better, Jo? It is good to finally meet you. I've felt so much about you around Henry."

"You know Henry?" Jo reclined back into the soft pillows; her mind struggled to comprehend the nurse's words.

"Of course I do. I've watched over him for the last eighty years. I loved him, lived with him, shared his secret and helped to raise Abe." The nurse nodded. "I'm Abigail Morgan. Henry talked about me with you once, didn't he?"

"Abigail?" Jo's eyes went wide at the revelation. "Ramon, she's Henry's _wife_. I have to be dead since you both are here! And what does she mean that she's watched over him for eighty years? Henry can't be that old!"

Ramon chuckled. "Baby, you really don't know, do you?" He turned to Abigail. "Better tell her."

"Tell me _what_? Lady, I'm a detective. I don't like unsolved puzzles!" Jo demanded.

"I understand, Jo. I apologize about the cryptic remarks. Henry has protected his secret for a great many years. Do you promise to keep what I am about to tell you a secret?" Abigail declared.

"I do. What's going with Henry? I mean he seems to know everything and has these weird observations. It seems like he knows too much for a man of his age. Occasionally he'll slip a reference to some neighborhood or a museum like he was there a long time in the past. I mean it isn't like he was around a century ago," Jo queried adding a sarcastic tone at the end.

"Actually he's been alive for over 250 years, Jo. I do not know all of the details but needless to say that Henry has had a long and interesting life. He now struggles with the weight of immortality seeking death. We want him to remain alive and rediscover his vitality again," Abigail revealed.

"250 years? He's really…." Jo blinked at the ceiling incredulously. "So he was really wandering about Washington Heights in the 1880s? And he was in the Met in the fifties?"

"Yes on both accounts. The latter one was the night he proposed to me in fact. His condition has one catch however. Every time he is in a situation like the one you both just went through, he returns in a river somewhere," Abigail continued. "I actually found out his secret when he did just that."

"When he did _what_?" Jo wondered aghast.

"When he came back from a previous close call at the Ralston Warehouse where you both were today. Much as you are now, I was dealing with a great deal at the time….." Abigail noted. She touched Jo's forehead linking their thoughts somehow. _Relax, Jo. I am letting you see what I remember._

_What the Hell? _Jo didn't know what to think as her mind flashed back along with Abigail's…..

[1946—Shores of the Hudson River—ten miles from Brooklyn flat]

Miles away from the scene of Henry's encounter with the sniper, Abigail wheeled Abraham around in his stroller along a pleasant dirt trail along the river. As soon as she had finished with cleaning the dishes and stove, she packed her son up and took the subway uptown and across the water to this frequent quiet spot for herself.

She admired the birds singing back to her from the trees overhead. She liked the breeze coming off the water. The blooming flowers along the way greeted her nose with pleasant scents. Most of all, she liked the stillness there. She could be alone with her thoughts in ways she couldn't be back in the neighborhood. _I wish Henry wouldn't have so much on his mind. What was bothering him this morning? And why the bloody Hell would the Inspector pull him in like that? I wish he could tell me without being so mysterious! _Her eyes gazed across the river back at the city proper. _Wonder what Henry's up to right now? I just hope he's safe!_

As she did so, she swore she saw something bob into sight above the slightly lapping dark waters. Her eyes went wide as she realized it was a man. "My God!" She wheeled Abraham as close to the water's edge as could be safely done for herself and the infant in question. She watched as the swimmer in question regained his form, took a deep breath and started swimming toward shore. "Are you all right, Sir?"

As he got closer, her eyes went wide as she recognized him clearly. "_Henry? _Henry, what the Devil are you doing in there? You're going to catch your death of cold!" She took Abe's blanket and held it ready as the former's father approached the shoreline.

He gasped while stumbling into shore. As always, the return from Death's door left him drained and just about breathless. That wasn't counting the effort that the accompanying swim to shore cost him as well. His mind was already trying to think of ways to get to some back alley to borrow a pair of pants so as to make his way home. _How am I going to explain this to the Inspector? _He fell to the grass once his feet had moved him sufficiently away from the shoreline.

"Henry! Are you all right? _Where are your clothes?_" Abigail demanded in a fright. She couldn't tell whether he had a concussion or worse. "Did someone jump you on the way to that crime scene? Where's the auto?"

"Abigail?" He stared in shock at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind me. What are you doing?" she countered.

"It's…a long story," he hedged. Since they'd met, he'd wondered when she'd see him like this. He'd dreaded how he'd explain the events to her….

Then taking it a step farther, how would she take it?

"I'm listening. Where are your clothes, Henry?" She wrapped the blanket around him. Her eyes pressed his for an explanation.

He rubbed the back of his head anxiously. Admittedly he detested situations where he didn't feel in control. He'd find it easier to lie and get out of it. But he couldn't lie to Abigail…not even close. His mouth went dry and could barely move. He bowed his head.

"Well, Henry?"

He took a deep breath. "I actually drove to the crime scene…as the Inspector wanted. Stanley and I went into the warehouse. The man we were looking for ambushed us. He shot Stanley and me both. I shot him. He…shot me in the chest. I…died."

She opened the blanket and stared at his chest. "There's no scar or wound! Henry, you have to do better than that."

"It's been happening to me since the middle of the eighteenth century." He squirmed uncomfortably from her withering gaze akin to a deer in a set of modern headlights. "I was shot while onboard a slave ship and thrown overboard. I don't know why but I didn't die. I bobbed to the surface of the Atlantic. It was my good fortune that another schooner found me floating on some debris. Such events have repeated themselves since then. I end up in water…and well…the way you see me now…Don't ask me how. I do not know how it happened. It just…well…_happens_."

She arched an eyebrow suspiciously not knowing what to think. It was a ridiculous story to say the least. Then she could see him swimming and _in the nude _no less in the Hudson River. Such a wild tale would prompt her to call for the police and have someone committed under most circumstances…

…except that the person relaying the account was Henry Morgan, the love of her life and the most honest and capable man she'd ever met. The man who took on responsibility and service without hesitation on every occasion when asked…no matter what….

She took a deep breath. "Henry, I believe you because _you are you_. Let's get us all home. Then we can talk about this situation."

"Of course. I'd like to get some clothes first before the subway however," he requested albeit with relief. "You do understand that I cannot ride in this state, correct?"

"Most assuredly not. We shall make arrangements of some kind. I am glad you are safe though," she expressed as they headed off toward the small strip of shops not far from the train station…..

[Back in the Other Place]

Abigail breathed in deeply as the connection faded. "That is what Henry struggles with. As an eighteenth century man, he feels out of touch and out of place with this world. That is why he seems so _stilted _at times. I found it endearing personally." She smiled at the memories.

Jo squirmed as her mind readjusted to being on its own again. She was dealing with the nurse being in her head. Despite her skills at putting facts together quickly and forming answers on the fly, her partner's true situation left her dumbfounded. _Henry's immortal? How can he do what he does? Can I deal with it? _"So how can he deal with this? How am I supposed to understand it? It's not like I'm him."

"Actually, Baby…." Ramon grimaced.

"Actually you're here instead of on the Other Side because you _are _like him now. You said you did not want to die. He shared his own blood with you. It was decided by Those on the Other Side that this will be a permanent situation," Abigail clarified.

"So I _can't _die? Is that what you're saying?" Jo pressed in absolute confusion.

"No you cannot. You will feel pain, need to eat, sleep and act like a normal human being. You can be shot, stabbed and wounded. You will see your life flashing before your eyes. However you will not die. Instead, as you just saw, you will return around water and you will not have what you took with you. _Any of what you took with you._ Henry can explain these matters to you with more complexity than I." Abigail glanced toward the ceiling before nodding. "It is time for you to return. Remember it is for you to look after Henry now. It is his task to look after you. I know your heart is good, Jo Martinez. I am trusting him to you."

"And he'd better treat you right," Ramon insisted.

"I'll make sure of that. I'm glad you're here. After the heart attack, I've missed you," Jo informed him while embracing him tightly. "I'll _never _forget you. Nor will I try to make Henry forget you, Abigail." She slowly climbed out of the bed making sure that the blue sweats were on straight.

"I appreciate that, Jo. It is your time with him now. Just be resolute and strong. By the way, take a deep breath," Abigail advised.

"Take a deep breath? Why?" Jo managed to suck in a deep breath just before the bright light enveloped her anew and swept her away once more.

Seems that changes were in order…..


	8. Adam Calls Abe

Chapter 8

The entire city buzzed over the standoff at the warehouse. Despite Reece's best efforts to contain the situation, news crews hovered just outside the cordons looking for any snippet or update on the story. And that wasn't counting the locals who were snapping pictures on their cell phones and relaying the news via text and talk to their friends.

Seemed the situation was already known….

[Abe's Antiques]

Half a city away, Abraham wiped down his best mahogany table and smiled at its shine. He'd hoped that the piece would fetch a few more dollars at least to supplement the recent customer influx. _At least I have some of Henry's things to supplement my own goods. _He smiled at the thought of his adopted father/best friend and hoped that everything was going okay for the coroner. _He's always in that damn lab. Wish he'd have some fun for a change. _ He shook his head while considering the Buddhist statue which a customer had sold to him just days earlier. _Maybe Detective Martinez might help him. I could swear she gets him to smile once in a while. _

Frankly he hadn't seen his elder like that since Abigail…

_Maybe they can start going for coffee or to a bar together? They can both help each other. Henry really needs to get his mind into the twenty-first century full time anyway. From what he says, she really gets after him. Maybe he can help her too. _He went back to inspecting his wares carefully. He looked for any and all blemishes much as Henry had taught him to do.

The phone interrupted his routine with its siren call.

"Now who?" He walked slowly over to his counter and answered, "Good afternoon, Abe's Antiques."

"Yes. You are Abraham Morgan, correct?" a heavy and mysterious voice presumed.

"That's right. Can I help you with some furniture or antiques?" Abe felt shivers running up and down his spine from the voice on the other end of the line.

"No, _Abe_, I actually can help _you_. My name, as I have told Henry to call me, is Adam. Let that suffice for our needs, shall we?" Adam introduced himself. "Have you seen the news in the last hour?"

Abe stared through the window glass and out onto the street. He surveyed the entire block but could see nothing. "He has actually. He says you're quite a fan or something. You really like him?" He kept looking as he made uncomfortable small talk with Henry's resident _voyeur_.

"Indeed although I am a great deal older and more _experienced_. And please do stop looking for me. I have made sure you will not see me. You'd be better suited to turn on the local news broadcast," Adam answered with a bit of smug gamesmanship in his voice.

"And why's that? So help me if you've done _anything _to Henry…." Abe retorted fiercely. He felt his chest tightening up slightly as his heart ached.

Adam laughed in a deep sarcastic and dismissive tone for a full ten seconds before responding almost like a parent to a petulant child, "Even if I did, _Abraham_, your threat is _pathetic _at best. Henry has a habit of making his own life difficult by trying to be the hero. Today is one such example. I am calling to notify you that our resident medical examiner has accomplished that end for himself yet again. Do turn on the news, will you? It would be quite entertaining if it was not a potential headache for him, you and me."

Abe frowned angrily. He rushed across the room, locked the door and put up the "Closed" sign. _We really need to find this jackass! So help me…. _He stalked back to the phone. "I'm going in the back. Give me a minute."

"Of course, Abraham. Do take your time. It's Henry who is on the clock not me after all."

"It's Henry's time not his," Abraham muttered tersely while hustling toward his living quarters in the back of the store. He found the remote and turned on the television by the kitchen table.

On the screen, an Asian female in formal dress stood just in front of the police barriers by the warehouse. She reported, "…we still don't know what happened exactly. Lieutenant Reece of the NYPD is expected to make a statement within the next few minutes. For now, all we know is that there was a body in the warehouse. There was an explosion. Two people, Detective Jo Martinez and a medical examiner, Dr. Henry Morgan, are trapped inside. No news yet as to their condition. According to my sources, the city is bringing crews up here to shore up the entrance way. As soon as I hear more, I'll provide updates. This is Fiona Chan, City News…."

Abe shut the TV off. He recalled the stories Henry told about how Abigail had found out about his secret. _That damn building just did it again. _He shook his head tersely while heading over to the phone. "Yeah I just saw the news." He bit back the acidic response. While he hated to play the jerk's game, he had to. "Would you _happen _to know anything else?"

"Why that almost sounded _polite_. It is amazing what desperation will do for a man's attitude. Now _isn't it_?" Adam mock-complimented. "Yes I do. You might wish to get yourself out to Henry's favorite resurfacing spot and…." He felt something else strumming the vibes. "Oh, Henry, what have you done now?"

"Excuse me?" Abe demanded.

"It seems Henry has _overly complicated _our respective drama this time. When you fetch his clothes, do bring some of _her _things as well. It seems he has brought a friend back with him. Do hurry, Abraham. The clock is ticking. We wouldn't want them to be arresting for _streaking_, would we? Get moving now," Adam instructed before hanging up.

"Unreal." Abe fished in his pocket and took out his key ring. With a single motion he unlocked the door and hurried down the stairs into Henry's lab. Off to the side, he opened a small door to see his adoptive father's clothes hanging there. "One day he needs to find a way to come back _dressed_." Abe grabbed a bag on the chair and threw a change of clothes into it. Then he hustled over to a corner of the room where an old mahogany steamer trunk sat. He flung over the top to find dusty blouses and skirts folded neatly in front of himself. "Guess it ain't bad for a half century or so. Whoever it is will have to deal it." He snapped the dust out of a white blouse and a long blue skirt. He also fetched a trenchcoat and some feminine undergarments. "This had better fit. If Henry's where I think he is, he'll need these ASAP." He shut the trunk, placed Abigail's things in the bag with Henry's and zipped it shut. Then he ran back up the stairs, shut the door and headed toward his car.

_Hope he stays down. What the Hell is that Adam creep going to do next? What does he want with us anyway? And who the Hell did you drag into this mess now, Henry? _Abe gunned the gas and took off down the street toward the Hudson and hoping he would be in time to prevent yet another instance of public embarrassment for Henry.

What he would discover would be another matter entirely….


	9. Conversation Behind A Bush

Chapter 9 [Hudson River—During Abe's Conversation with Adam]

Once the light subsided and her eyes readjusted, Jo almost exhaled in surprise and shock at her situation. She found herself under the surface of some dark and murky water. She didn't feel her clothes sticking to her either. Due to the darkness of the water, she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She felt around her neck but discovered that Ramon's wedding band and its chain had vanished as well. _How can Henry deal with this? Where did it all go?_

Her burning lungs reminded her of their pressing need for air….

Accordingly she swam toward the surface as rapidly as she could. Even if drowning was no longer a possibility, one trip to the Other Side was enough for one day…..

[A/N: And now Henry discovers what's going on….lol!]

Henry broke the water's surface and bobbed there for a full ten seconds to collect his thoughts. From the last time at the Ralston, it took some serious wrangling and story-telling to get out of the unwanted limelight from his close call.

In fact Stanley, although he didn't know the Secret or how Henry did it, backed the accounts up and got his friend out of trouble with the upper levels in the NYPD.

_Wish I had friends to help this time. _He knew Reece would be a harder sell on such a story than Morse had been. He set his jaw in a firm line and began the tedious swim to shore. He hoped that the passersby would be minimal and that Abe would bail him out with a set of clothes and some coffee maybe.

After all doing the journey to the Other Side and back did build an appetite….

He began the laborious hand over hand strokes toward the welcoming shore and obscuring bushes ahead. His tired arms' muscles screamed out in pain at him but he pressed on. Floating around in a public river with one's skin wrinkling like a prune wasn't his idea of entertainment after all….

Three strokes in, the distant sound of a splash in the water could be heard.

"Henry? Henry, is that you?" a familiar voice called out to him.

He stopped cold in mid-stroke. His eyes went wide as he remembered what had happened with Jo in the warehouse. _Did she make it after all? _His heart skipped a beat in spite of itself at some good news in the midst of this whole recurring nightmare. He turned to see her bobbing in the water at least down to her shoulders. "Jo, you made it. Are you hurt at all?"

She looked at him in a perturbed fashion. "I'm fine now, I guess. Why didn't you mention that you come back _without your clothes on? _Henry, what are we going to do? We can't exactly _go to shore_ _like this_!"

"I do it." He rolled his eyes but kept them locked on her face. "Once we find some clothes, we'll be fine, Jo. At least we're both in one piece, aren't we?"

She softened her expression recalling what Abigail had told her. "We are. I just wish we could've reappeared in a hotel room or something. This is going to be embarrassing. From what Abigail said, you've done this a lot of times. I'll need to hear the _whole story _now."

"Wait." He quirked his eyebrow at her. "Did you just say you saw Abigail?"

"I did. Quite the woman, Henry. I have to tell you that. I can see why you care about her so much," she noted. "By the way, turn around. No peeks at me. Got it?"

"I…wasn't planning on it. A gentleman never acts in such ways," he stiffened and fought down the indignation that she would think such a thing. He started swimming toward shore and not glancing in her direction. He had to admit that her situation puzzled his brain almost to the point of an infarction. "She _really _is like me? And she really saw her?"

From about five feet to his right, Jo's voice responded. "According to Abigail, I am now like you. Guess that means I saw her _for real._ Start thinking about how we're going to get some clothes _for real _too, Henry. I'm not about to go to jail or do community service for streaking." She picked up her pace while heading for the shoreline reaching it about seven minutes later. Seeing nobody in view, she hustled for the bushes growing about ten yards from the water's edge. She shivered as the chill bit her skin. Granted it wasn't like what she'd felt on her way to that light place with Abigail and Ramon but it was bad nonetheless. She shivered. Her hair stuck limply to her back from whatever was in that water. She didn't understand what he was. _What's going on with me? How are we going to get our clothes? _

Just off to her left a careworn blanket blew on the breeze and nearly clung to her damp feet.

_Someone's looking out for me at least! _She drew the woolen cover about herself and immediately felt a bit warmer.

Meantime he still mulled Jo's words in his head. _Abigail explained the whole circumstance to Jo? Amazing. _As he had already been in pursuit, he completed his own swim at a slightly slower pace. He kept his eyes averted while hustling for his section of their coverage bush. He found an obscuring outcropping to separate them and further blunt the breeze. Like her, he shivered and huddled out of its reach for the most part. Occasionally he'd look over the top to see if Abe was there for a brief instant but sat back down quickly lest he attract attention.

On one attempt, she tersely hissed, "_Henry_, get down! _Now!_"

"I know. I've been doing this for a long time now," he replied curtly yet keeping the cutting tone out of his voice. He deduced that her anxiety was spiking due to all of the changes. "Abe should be here soon if he's heard about it."

"_Abe? _Of course he knows about you," she figured out. "How long has he known?"

"Since he was seventeen. While I was worried at first about him knowing, he's been my biggest asset in that regard," he assessed. "Are you all right?"

"Let's see. First I'm cold. Secondly I'm _naked _under this blanket. Third I'm some kind of immortal now. I'm waiting for some explanations," she insisted while crossing her arms across her chest and turning away from him more to be modest than being angry in spite of her tone.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You do remember that the corpse had a bomb on it? After said device blew, it hurt us both badly. A beam had smashed your legs. You were covered with second and third burns in addition to particularly bad lacerations. I didn't want to…pass this curse onto you. However, given that you'd either be dead, crippled or scarred—and the last two if you were extremely lucky—I didn't have a choice but to try. Now did I?"

Her anger continued to fade under the erosion of his soothing logic. "No." She sighed deeply. "I didn't want to die. Abigail told me that they want you to stop having the death wish too. They want you to live productively. Henry, is that why you're a coroner? Is it because you want to study death to find a way to it?"

He bowed his head. Being in his current state, while not desirable, was something he'd adjusted to following his resurrections. However, having someone figure out his quest and its purpose left him feeling more exposed than he was comfortable with. "Yes," he whispered.

"I can't believe that. Despite your issues, Henry, you really have a lot to offer. I can't believe you're trying to throw it all away because of a _death wish_! Think on how much you give to the world every day!" she pressed.

"Try dealing with that world after living in it for 264 years, Jo. There's only so much adjusting one can do," he noted.

Hearing his true age again, she marveled at that fact. "And that's another thing. Your age gives you experience. Now I understand all of your observations. You really need to be more careful. You've slipped up a few times."

"Yes I know. I do try to control those," he indicated while feeling slightly embarrassed at his oversights.

"Still think of what you can offer the world. Granted you're a great coroner but ever think of what else you could be? I still think you could be a great doctor or teacher for some lucky group of kids." She curled up even tighter to try and stay warm. She managed a playful smirk even as she teased half-seriously, "That is if I don't kill you for good for this chill and duck routine."

"Sorry about that. Kind of a side benefit of the situation, I fear," he quipped before starting at his own words. _Did I just say that?_

"Excuse me? Was that a joke from you, Henry?" she supposed while laughing in spite of herself.

"Why yes. I do believe it was. I didn't think I had it in me. Fancy what you do you for me, Detective." He managed a smirk. Despite not understanding where he'd formulated that quip from, he certainly knew that it had the right effect.

"That had better not be what I think, Henry. And here I thought you were a gentleman," Abe advised from the other side of the blind.

"Abe? Is that you?" she wondered gratefully.

"With ride, coffee and yes, clothes. Coming over!" He tossed the bag over the bush allowing it to land on the other side. In the direction in her voice, he threw the overcoat as well. "I'm glad I remembered a couple of towels too."

"Once again you accomplish the task with aplomb, Abe. My thanks," Henry expressed while unzipping the bag. He grabbed a towel his spare shirt and pants from it before passing it around the outcropping. "He seems to have known you were here as well."

"Glad he did. I wouldn't have been comfortable riding around in just a trench coat, Henry. Thank you, Abe," she declared while toweling the beading water off of her skin. Then she quickly dressed before standing up to face their rescuer. "Glad you're here."

"Yeah well we can thank a friend of Henry's for that," Abe noted seriously while rubbing the back of his neck.

Henry knew _that _expression on his younger companion's face well. "Friend?" Seeing the other roll his eyes, he grimaced. "Adam."

"That'd be him. Wish I could say that it was nice to finally talk to him. Anyhow he had me watch the news and figure out the rest. And somehow he knows about you too, Jo."

"Really? I don't even know how I'm still here and that guy does?" As she saw her partner emerge from the brush, she pressed, "Who is this Adam, Henry?"

Henry flushed angrily while stepping into view. "He is a stalker, Jo. He likes to call on the phone and chit chat obscurely and get a rush off of it. I have attempted to find him repeatedly however he is infuriatingly accomplished at covering his tracks."

"I'll agree with that. He knew everything I was doing in the shop. That's in addition to what I just said about you, Jo," Abe concurred reluctantly.

"So we also have a _voyeur_. Wonderful. You might have mentioned this sooner, Henry," she noted ruefully.

"I was getting to that. Making sure you are acclimated to our current state is higher on the list of concerns than him at the moment. My apologies," Henry replied frankly while adding a hopeful smile for her sake.

She smiled at him. "Don't worry. We'll find this guy, Henry. Meantime can we get out of here? I'm starving."

"Ah yes! I believe there is quite the delicatessen on the way. Abe?" Henry presumed.

"Follow me, Folks. Fine corned beef and pastrami not to mention hot soup and drinks await," Abe instructed them while leading them toward the waiting car.

Even as they headed up the path, she glanced around anxiously. She understood that Henry wouldn't lead her astray. Still she vowed to herself to understand more about the situation. _Who is this Adam guy? What does he want? _She shook her head while following the guys toward the waiting car.

Food first then the puzzles….Even being new to the immortal game, she still knew better than to resist good hot corned beef and conversation for that matter….


	10. Further Explanations and some Planning

Chapter 10 [Living Quarters Behind Abe's Antiques—a few hours later]

After a hearty corned beef sandwich, a salad and a large cup of coffee apiece, the trio returned to the antiques store. They'd kept their conversation in the public place to small talk which didn't help Jo's patience much in that regard.

Still all three understood the need for discretion in these matters…..

Henry tapped his fingers on the mahogany chair pensively. Now past the resurrection stress, he mused over how Jo's transformation would affect things. For those many years flowing into decades and centuries in turn, he assumed he was the only such immortal. He'd met other types of conditions relating to his own of course. However another person with the same living/dying/rebirth situation like his?

Not so much….

"Adam" stirred things up continuously with his gamesmanship. While Henry would've preferred to blow off and ignore the mental assaults on his structure and routine, the _voyeur _knew too much to be so easily dismissed especially where it came to his situation.

Now Jo needed mentoring in that regard. He didn't really know what to say to her. _It's not like training for a marathon. I can't just say keep your head down and you'll be around forever! _He frowned.

"What's wrong, Henry? We need to think of what to say to Reece and the others," she cut into his thoughts.

"Yes I am aware of that. I was thinking of how to explain our mutual situation to you," he replied earnestly.

"Abigail did that. I'm dealing with being an immortal that doesn't quite die but comes back skinny-dipping in the closest body of water to my 'death'. I basically need to keep my head down and do my job. That about cover it?" she supposed.

"Sounds great to me," Abe affirmed while setting mugs of coffee down in front of each of them. "Brewed fresh."

"Thank you, Abe," he expressed.

She gulped deeply of the hot caffeine imbibing the subtle Javanese and Jikartan flavors. "Mmm! Now _that _is a cup of coffee. Henry, why don't you make this at the precinct?"

"Because those folks wouldn't appreciate it," he countered. "Here we appreciate it. I've traveled the world, seen many things and drank many kinds of coffee." He considered another few sips before setting the mug down. "Abe mixes the subtle with the pristine in a cup."

"Comes from experience, Henry," Abe deflected ever so slightly. "Glad you like it. He has very particular tastes, you know."

"Abe, please." Henry blushed ever so slightly and averted his eyes.

She chuckled at the coroner's reaction. "You don't like to be assessed, do you, Henry? It's a part of life. In this case, it's a compliment. You might want to take it as such." She sipped again on the hot drink. "As you said, you've seen things we haven't. If what you and Abigail say is true then I'm looking forward to seeing some of those sights too. And what's with the death wish anyhow?"

"Oh here we go," Abe realized. "That's your deal, Henry."

"This isn't the time," Henry tried to change the subject away from his goal.

"So you want to die and leave me alone like this? Henry, one of the reasons I'm here is to show you that life _is still worth living_. Abigail herself told me to tell you that," she pressed.

Henry exhaled deeply. For once his mind and keen insight failed him. He peered deeply into her disapproving eyes and all he could manage was a pained shrug.

"What's so bad? I just need to know so I can be ready," she queried.

"Try burying everything and everyone you care about. Try watching society turn gradually dark. In a normal human life time, it is notable but not crushing. After almost three centuries, you notice it. It haunts you. I have another friend…not like us…but he is immortal. He was on the schooner that rescued me after my first 'resurrection' so to speak. He deals with his situation and has given back to the world even as he searches for a cure. He lives as I do and as you will have to now. We interact with the world but we always have to be mindful of it. They age and die. I've buried patients. I buried Abigail." Henry turned to Abe. "One day, I will have to do the same with you. I'm not looking forward to it. Trust me."

Abe shrugged. "And I'll be watching just as it seems she is. Try and stop me on that front, Henry. Good luck." He rubbed the older man's arm. "And so what if you do bury me? I can't think of a better pallbearer myself. I've lived a _full life_. I've experienced the seasons of life. When it's my time, it's my time. I can deal with it. The only thing I can't deal with though is leaving you alone. I don't want that."

"He won't be," she affirmed with a helpful smirk. "I'm here to kick his ass and keep him in line." She motioned toward the ceiling with her eyes. "Orders again."

Henry sighed in surrender knowing better than to wage a debate with Jo, Abe and Abigail by proxy all at the same time. "Just promise me you'll be careful, Jo. If you're exposed, it'll make it harder on all of us. You and I may have to relocate."

"Ah yes. _That_." She nodded. "I really don't have any family here anyhow. Ramon's gone. I guess that makes us family of a sort now, doesn't it?"

"It does," Henry conceded before offering a smile to reassure her. "And I won't desert you either. That is my promise to you, Jo. I'll see us through tomorrow and whatever else may lay in our path."

"Thank you. I knew that, Henry, but it's great to hear you say it," she noted gratefully. "I'm sorry that you had to go through this by yourself. It means a lot that you'll be there."

"That _we'll _be there," Abe corrected. "As you said, we're a partner act now, right?"

"Right. At least we have you too to help us," she agreed. "Speaking of which, guys, what are we going to say to Reece and the others? We can't just run away."

Henry frowned. "Yes. It's quite the difficult scenario. However we can explain it by saying that the explosion blew a hole in the floor and threw us downstairs. It worked the last time."

"Last time?" she queried before realizing what he was getting at. "You mean when you were an actual cop?" She smiled at that thought. "Pity you don't just take the civil service exam, Henry. You'd make a great detective."

"I have my uses as a coroner, Jo," Henry countered while feeling rather defensive.

She tabled the argument for the moment. _Someday I'll get him to understand! _"So that's the story? You got me out of there?"

"Funny what a bit of friendship and adrenaline will do in a situation. Now isn't it?" Abe supposed with an air of sarcasm. "Careful, Henry. You might be developing feelings…." He let his eyes motion toward her.

"I think it's the case of Henry being the old fashioned stuffy gentleman myself," she teased. "Let's just hope Reece buys it."

"We can only try if we wish to keep these lives we've built. That's all anyone can do in the end," Henry supposed while sipping on a cup of coffee. _Let's hope indeed. For everyone's sake, just hope the department can deal with our return….._


	11. Sources of Inspiration

Chapter 11 [Next Morning]

[Jo's Apartment]

The night had dragged by for Jo. Her mind still swam over the questions over her new situation. After leaving the antique shop, she'd picked up flowers and visited Ramon's grave for both offering a thanks and some additional contemplation. She wondered why Henry brooded over this apparent gift they'd been offered by some divine source.

Moreover she wondered if there was some sort of hidden network of people like Henry and her out there….

Adam had intervened on their behalf but judging from Henry's reaction to Abe speaking about the stalker, she knew better than to trust their apparent savior.

And then was the other immortal figure…Henry's rescuer from the schooner and apparently his first teacher on the matter of living with immortality. _Who was that guy? Did he shove the whole curse thing on Henry? Terrific. I'd love to kick his ass if he did! _

Henry himself offered additional questions. Before being kind of forcibly inducted into the 'immortal ranks', she had no idea of what he truly dealt with. She knew he was a great coroner with a good mind for police work sometimes too much so for his own good. But his slips and asides left her and the people around them wondering how he knew the things he did. _He really needs to be more mindful of the world around us rather than his puzzles! Still he has his reasons to be distracted. Wish he didn't have the death wish though!_

Outside of her window, the first glimmers of the approaching dawn lit the bottom of the eastern sky signaling the new day's beginning….

…that and the gauntlet staring her in the face….

_Can I do this? I can't just sit there and let Henry do all the talking. Can I? He's been around the block. Still Reece will suspect something if I let him handle everything. _She sighed and went into the bathroom. For the next fifteen minutes, she let the steamy water relax and invigorate her. She relaxed ever so slightly. By the time she stepped back into the living room, the nerves had alleviated somewhat. She ran the towel through her hair letting the soft fabric sweep away the remaining droplets from her locks. Still she stopped abruptly by the end table next to the couch.

Against the lamp, her necklace complete with the ring on its strands glittered back at her.

_How did that get here? Henry said we lose everything when we do the whole 'bounce back' thing. _She hesitantly reached out toward the bauble and picked it up. She considered it carefully. _Who would do this?_

_Who else, Baby? _Ramon's voice supposed. _Follow Henry's lead. Hang in there. I'm always with you but remember you and he have to be there for each other now….Love you…._

She smiled and her eyes sparkled. _I love you too, Honey. _She put the necklace on and gave the circular band on it a warm squeeze. Now having her purpose renewed, she went to get dressed.

Maybe the two immortals would get through this unscathed after all…..

[Two hours later—NYPD Precinct]

Despite Abe's offer to be there for Jo and him at the Precinct, Henry rode the subway downtown by himself. He wanted the space for himself to allow his thoughts to coalesce and a plan to percolate in his brain. In the past, he'd have moved away and effectively dodged the questions.

With Jo and Abe in the equation, that option never entered his mind this time….not by any stretch of the imagination…..

Other challenges though took their place….

_Without looking at the remains of the crime scene, how can I know what to say? What would have been the best escape route? There was the hole in the floor and the broken window behind Jo but would Hanson have seen us that way? And even if my details are covered, will Reece accept our story? _Henry scratched his chin pensively as he got off at the Precinct's stop.

As he did, the phone rang.

_Now who would that be? _He checked the caller ID and saw 'Blocked Call'. He frowned as he answered it tersely, "Yes?"

"And _good morning _to you as well, _Henry_," Adam retorted with a heavy dose of sarcasm and correction in his tone. "I do assume that you will be more cordial than that to the good members of the NYPD. Now won't you?"

Henry's eyes habitually surveyed the surrounding area. "More so than you are to me, it seems."

"Why, Henry. I've only helped you on two occasions. I could have left you and the good detective to be caught in that embarrassing position," the stalker reminded him. "Speaking of the lovely Detective Martinez, I presume she is like us now?"

"I had little choice of that as you more than likely know. I'd rather have died for good than inflict this curse on her," Henry retorted firmly.

"Curse? You foolish churl! We have the gift of immortality! The gods have given us and now her the ages. Your idiotic conscience weighs you down. I, on the other hand, revel in what we are. I do what I have to in order to survive. Do give my regards to Detective Martinez. Good luck in there, Henry. I am counting on you to keep your wits about you," Adam concluded before hanging up.

"How reassuring." Henry snapped the cell phone shut and shoved it into his pocket as he maneuvered his way down the sidewalk toward the main door. Seeing Jo approaching from the officers' parking lot, he offered her a helpful smile. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really. Did a lot of thinking. Ramon left me a souvenir," she replied. She held up the wedding band necklace for his consideration.

He stared at it not knowing how the jewelry had returned. "Normally when I return, I lose everything that I was wearing. So how did you…get it back?"

"I found it on my end table. When I picked it up, I heard Ramon's voice reminded me of what Abigail had said before," she explained. "He said it again…." She bowed her head and focused on keeping the tears from her eyes.

"Said what? Forgive me. I don't follow," Henry wondered.

"That we're supposed to be there for each other now. Henry, I don't know what to say in there. I want to. I just don't know…." She rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Just follow my lead. You'll do fine. Just have confidence, Jo." Henry managed a helpful smile. "I'd offer you my hand but you do have an image to keep."

She rolled her eyes at his remark. An almost playful smirk broke through Hesitation's overcast across her face. "Okay, Henry. I'll buy lunch though after we're done."

"I believe I shall accept your invitation…or would that be a _date_?" he queried with a teasing air.

"Don't push your luck," she retorted but with some warmth lying under the surface of her overall tone. "Come on. Time to do our Lazarus number."

He chuckled in spite of himself. "I've never labeled it as such, I'm afraid."

"You didn't. I just did." She motioned with her head up the stairs toward the Precinct's front door.

"I guess we could call it worse," he conceded while following her toward the potential firing squad. He hoped for the best but prepared mentally for the worst…..


	12. Return to the Precinct

Chapter 12 [Inside the Precinct—Five minutes earlier]

[Lieutenant Reece's Office]

Reece sat in her chair pensively and tapped her fingers on the desk. She had reread the site report from the Ralston Warehouse sadly. _What an incredible waste! _She sipped moodily on a lukewarm mug of java and scanned the bullpen area until her eyes set themselves on the cube-wall in front of Jo's desk. _She had so much potential. _Hearing a knock at the door, she motioned for the person to come in.

"Lieutenant, can I come in?" Hanson requested in a low voice. He'd just come from the smoldering remains of the warehouse.

"Please do, Detective. Close the door behind you please," she agreed. "Any news of Detective Martinez or Dr. Morgan?"

Hanson sighed despondently and shook his head. "Nothing, Lieutenant. After the crews finally got there late last night and moved the equipment, the fire department cleared us to go in. There was no trace of either of them. CSIs are doing yet another sweep but there was nothing there. I looked the area over where the body was. We found traces of DNA all around the area and on the lower floor where it crashed through."

"And none of that DNA matches our two missing people? You'll have to do better than, Detective. I'm sorry but Jo Martinez and Henry Morgan didn't just walk away from a disaster like that," she informed him. "Nor do they just vanish like pixies either."

"No they don't, Sir," he agreed. "That building has its share of weirdness though…."

She glared at him pointedly. "If you mean that patrolman in 1946, he later walked through the doors of his precinct alive and well. He actually was lucky that he fell through the floor. Lightning does not strike twice although I wish it would."

From outside she heard a whooping and cheering sound.

He turned in confusion toward the door. "Who would be celebrating now?"

"I'll put a stop to that." She pulled open her door and stopped cold in her tracks. "HANSON!" She couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her….

Neither could the rest of the precinct for that matter…..

[Three minutes before Reece opens her door]

Even as Reece began her lecture, Jo looked around the busy precinct. She heard her fellow officers talking about the warehouse catastrophe. People lamented the passing of the duo. She felt antsy as if out of place. "It's weird hearing people talking about your death."

"You get used to it," Henry advised albeit uncomfortably. He would rather have started in the morgue and called Reece from there to test the waters. He stiffly followed her lead while looking each way and feeling very much exposed.

"Doesn't seem you are," she countered. "Are you going to be okay?"

"That is a _relative _question, I fear," he insisted anxiously. He knew there'd be about two minutes before someone would take notice of their presence. Somehow he resisted the instinct to make a run for the morgue.

Even Lucas' talking about his entertainments would be better this…..

"Man up, Henry," she insisted. "It's going to be all right." She walked right up to the desk sergeant and greeted, "Good morning, Sergeant Anderson. Is Lieutenant Reece in?"

The fifty-something dark haired female officer stopped at the sound of the voice in front of herself. She dropped the paperwork she was working in a heap on the floor. "Detective Martinez! Oh my God! Everyone, look!"

As one, the others in the bullpen turned to find their missing colleagues standing behind them. Shock, relief and even some measure of anger passed through their ranks. Still they felt elated that the duo had escaped the bomb and the collapsing beams. In spite of these emotions, they let out a collective whoop of joy and rushed toward the two survivors.

"Yes. It will be all right," Henry parroted Jo's earlier words self-consciously. Embarrassed by all of the attention, he wanted to sink through the floor. He kept his eyes toward the floor. "Perhaps we might be able to talk to the good Lieutenant?"

"Of course," Anderson concurred while picking up the phone and her finger going for the 'interdepartment' button.

Before the desk sergeant could complete the call, Reece marched out of her office indignantly. She glared around the bullpen area trying to find the cause of the noise out there. As her eyes spied the two formerly missing people, she stopped cold in her tracks. "HANSON!"

"What is it, Lieutenant? We…." Hanson stared incredulously at Henry and Jo. "How the Hell….?" There's no way you should have…."

"We were very lucky, Hanson," Jo surmised. "Henry?" She nudged him from his malaise.

"Yes. Well the blast threw us both clear. My associate, Abraham, brought us back to his antique store. There we rested until the ringing stopped in our ears and we had our bearings. Other than some minor burns on our clothes, imagine that! Not a scratch," Henry lied but told it in his most officious academic tone as if it was at the crime scene.

"Yeah imagine that," Hanson scoffed low and to himself. He suspected there was more to the story than would be told there.

"We will talk later, Detective Hanson. In the meantime, we do have a revision to file concerning the Ralston case, don't we? You should get to that," Reece dismissed. After he'd left, she motioned to Henry and Jo. "My office, Detective Martinez and Dr. Morgan. I need a word."

"And here it comes. How did you put it, _man up_?" Henry queried tersely to Jo.

For her part, Jo glared back at him as if to say, _Get your best game plan now. We need it! _

The duo followed Reece into her office. Before the latter closed the door, she ordered, "As much as we're glad that they are all right, there are other cases. As you were, People." She shut the door and considered the 'resurrected' duo. To say she didn't believe what she saw was an understatement. "Lucky, as you put it, is a gross understatement, Detective Martinez. While I am glad that you are both are all right, I do not tolerate such grandstanding. You both should have checked in or had your _associate_ do so for you, Dr. Morgan."

"Yes, sir," Jo agreed reluctantly. Admittedly she was beginning to understand Henry's reluctance to face the situation head on. "We didn't have our bearings really until this morning."

"Fortunately, Lieutenant, we were taken care of very well. I do apologize that we did not notify you sooner. However we did so as soon as we were able to," Henry added.

Reece looked over the two partners cautiously. She could see the holes in their account. Still she knew the detective and coroner represented two of the department's best assets. "All right. Given that you came in as soon as you could, I'll let this go. In the future, you let us know _immediately_. Am I clear?" Getting nods from Henry and Jo both, she relaxed her posture ever so slightly. "Did you notice anything in the building before the bomb went off?"

"Henry was looking at the body when we both heard the bomb activating. Beyond that it was literally seconds before we were blown clear," Jo answered half-truthfully.

"Fortunately for us both, the bomb was a low charged homemade model. Someone wanted to blow us up and not evidence for CSIs to detect. Did you find the perpetrator?" Henry assessed.

"Unfortunately the bomber got away much as you did, Dr. Morgan. We had the remains moved to the morgue, perhaps you both might take a look at them tomorrow morning?" Reece supposed.

"I'll be glad to do so now. Lucas could help me," Henry volunteered wanting to get right back to the case at hand.

"I'm _ordering _you both to take the rest of the day off and recover, Doctor. Should I have a uniform take you home? Take the break and I'll see you tomorrow. I'd rather have you both rested and ready to go. See you both later," Reece concluded before picking up the receiver.

The duo walked out of her office feeling both relieved and admittedly stunned. While they wanted to find their assailant, they understood the need to recover their wits after the ordeal. They accepted a few well-meant congratulations on their "lucky break" before leaving and descending the stone steps outside.

"Are they all like that?" Jo asked anxiously while peering back toward the Precinct building.

"If handled so up-front, yes, they can be. That is why I prefer to be more subtle and less…well…_melodramatic_…about these things," Henry replied. "This is where I could say 'I told you so.'"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Just follow me, Henry. We'll get that lunch. Don't push it or I'll test that resurrecting ability of yours again."

"Of course. Wouldn't _dream _of it. Now would I?" he inquired in response but adding a warm smile for her.

Seemed that their partnership had moved up a notch…..


	13. Afternoon Outing

Chapter 13 [A half an hour later]

[Bowdy's Deli—Lower East Side]

[A/N: Leave it to our intrepid duo. Even when ordered to relax, they don't…..]

Jo sat at a rather beat up oak table and creaked in her chair. She bit listlessly into a pastrami hoagie while musing over the day's events. She still wrestled with the fact that she was _alive_. She couldn't believe that she had her job still despite the side trip to the Other Side….

Those things would eat her for a while.

The _big thing _was that their wannabe assassin had gotten away seemingly Scott free. "Unreal." Her teeth angrily tore into her sandwich and brutalized the bite in her mouth.

Henry's eyes turned from the window toward her. His mind had been dealing with the same things as hers of course. However, as always, he internalized his reactions for later when he was safely in his sanctum. "Yes. I am disappointed that Detective Hanson and the other officers did not apprehend our assailant. Most troubling. I have confidence though that Lieutenant Reese is lecturing him about such things as we speak." He speared a forkful of lettuce and olives in his Greek salad and raised it to his mouth. "We will address that situation, Jo." Then he smoothly slid the fork into his mouth and chewed his portion savoring the tastes and aromas therein.

She shook her head at his gentile almost aristocratic speech and manners. Still he had a point and being ticked off about it wasn't going to help at least not on that afternoon. "Damn straight we will. Wish I knew how you do it, Henry."

"Do what?" he queried while not getting the gist.

She took a heavy draught of her Diet Coke through the straw and set the glass down. "How you maintain your cool and polished exterior."

"It's a learned trait. Trust me I wasn't always like this," he assured her. "You catch on quickly. You'll get there."

"Gee thanks, Henry. I feel _so much better _now," she expressed sarcastically.

"My apologies. I did not mean to patronize you. I was just saying that there is a period of learning involved for all of us. I've had sizeable time and experience to draw from as I'm sure Abigail informed you. As I said, trust that we'll get through this," he apologized. "I would sneak into the lab and work on this but I'm sure Reece has Lucas ready to turn us in. Perhaps a visit back to the crime scene itself might be in order?" He took an almost daring sip from his drink while shrugging nonchalantly.

She knew there could be trouble over disobeying a direct order in such fashion. However, she wanted to get to the bottom of things as soon as possible too. Besides she knew that he knew where to look as well.

Seemed that the afternoon outing was about to get longer…

[Ralston Warehouse—An hour later]

Jo parked her car beside the warehouse and checked her watch. Like clockwork, she knew that the uniforms watching the place would go to lunch around 2 and leave their burden unguarded for an hour or so. "We should be clear. Sure you want to do this?"

"Oh I'm _quite sure_. Detective Hanson did attempt to be thorough. I doubt however he checked the one obvious place," Henry noted as they got out of the car. "Follow me." He maneuvered around the heavy machinery propping the door area up and disappeared into the damaged structure.

_This is going to get us on report. I know it. _She rolled her eyes at how he'd taken her challenge so literally. She was going to grouse about it for the rest of the day. Then she'd chase that bile with a glass of Scotch and some soothing music before struggling to sleep.

He, however, was just going to get to the bottom of the mess….

…_And he thought she was the impulsive one?_

She frowned while drawing her revolver. She followed him into the warehouse guardedly; pointing her weapon this way and that. "Henry?" she called impatiently. She tiptoed around their alibi, the rather gaping crater in the floorboards from the blast. "Henry?" She surveyed the main floor but saw no sign of him. "Hope he didn't jump down in the damn hole. That would figure." She ground her teeth angrily.

"Up here!"

Her eyes moved upward while finding him up on the catwalk. "What are you doing? Get down! That thing could collapse."

"Of course it could. The answers are here however," he asserted while inspected the dust-laden passage. His astute eye caught a few blonde hairs on the wood beside him. He saw other handprints in the dust. A piece of a circuit board had been carelessly discarded there. Immediately he opened his coat and produced a vial, several baggies, a pair of tweezers, a small flashlight and his cell phone.

"What's going on? You find something?" she queried expectantly. She couldn't believe Hanson had missed such obvious clues.

"Patience. One must work through all of the possibilities before a _probability _arises," he lectured almost professor-like. He put the hair samples and the board into their respective baggies. Then he turned his flashlight on.

"Well care to enlighten the rest of us then? Or do I have to wait in suspense?" she tersely retorted.

"Patience," he reiterated. He turned on the flashlight sweeping it in a purple beam. He grinned. "Eureka, I believe is the operative word in this case." While holding the flashlight in one hand, he took a picture with his cell phone with the other. "Thankfully Abe showed me how to use this device. If it worked, Jo, check your phone."

She checked her phone. For a minute, she saw nothing new on its screen or heard an alert. Then she heard the beep. Her screen showed that a picture text message was waiting. She brought the message up and stared at it. "Unreal." She smiled at his ingenuity. "You got us a fingerprint."

"Yes I did. Didn't I? Be right down. We are on the clock after all," he called down before heading for the stairs to the side. As he went, he checked the dusty stairs and had taken pictures of the assailant's boot prints on the wood underfoot.

_Show off! How does he do it? One minute he's lost in our modern time. The next he's mastering some tech to pull off a trick like that. Unbelievable! _She really needed to pick his brain on that one if she was to survive in some future time much as he was doing in the present day. Seeing him emerge from the stairwell, she queried, "Guess surviving that last attack in '46 really had its benefits?"

"It did. I knew the proper _vector_ to examine with the bomber's range. He needed to be close but not so close as for us to see him. Only place he could do that and get out in the time allotted was up there," he explained. "The catwalk gave him the cover of the shadows and the vantage point."

"So the _angle _was a great one? Just say that, Henry," she teased him albeit with admiration for his methods. "Let's book before we get caught by those uniforms."

"Quite. I have no desire to be talked to again by the good lieutenant," he concurred while following her out of there. He felt better about the whole deal now….

…at least now they had the elements of a case…..


	14. Back on the Case

Chapter 14 [Next Morning]

[Precinct]

Jo pulled into her usual parking space feeling admittedly refreshed. While the questions and mysteries surrounding the case, Henry and her still swirled about them, they didn't burden her as much. She was now glad that she'd followed him back into the warehouse and acquired the clues. _Leave it to Henry to find a way to bring technology into it. _She smirked to herself while getting out of the car and climbing the stairs. Once inside she made a beeline for her desk and settled into it.

"Hey, are you doing okay, Martinez?" Hanson asked from the coffee maker.

"I'm better…well as much as can be considering I was nearly blown to Hell day before yesterday. I'm glad that Reece gave me the afternoon off. The rest did me good," she assessed while joining him over by the pot. She fixed herself a cup while looking him over. "Anything new in terms of a suspect?"

"No. We couldn't find anything more after the body was pulled out of there. The bomb squad's looking at the explosives and detonator on the corpse. Hopefully Morgan can pull something out of the mess at the morgue," he elaborated.

_In addition to the stuff he pulled out of there yesterday, he should! _"Henry has unique ways of solving puzzles, Hanson. You should try partnering up with him some time. It might be educational," she suggested. "It has been for me."

"If he's not going off on one of those weird angles or doing the stuffy academic lecture? He'd drive me nuts. I don't know how you stand him personally," he disagreed.

Reece approached them while clearing her throat. "Detective Martinez knows an asset when she sees one, Detective Hanson. While he does have his odd quirks, Dr. Morgan is a valuable part to our department. How is the report coming?"

"I'm waiting for Morgan's assessment on the evidence in the morgue. As soon as I hear from him, I'll get the revised version to you. I'll get on it now," he explained before retreating conspicuously to his desk. He still couldn't believe that Jo and Henry had been blown clear by the blast and not have any kind of injuries on them in the process. _You know something. I know it. _He went back to his report. Still he'd be watching.

"I see the afternoon off did wonders for you, Jo. You seem better this morning," Reece declared.

"I am. Thanks. Henry and I talked some more about it over lunch. Then I dropped him off at his friend's store and returned home to some really boring TV shows," Jo recounted half-truthfully.

"Sometimes boring can be the remedy for something as dramatic as what you both went through. I am hoping Dr. Morgan can get us some answers before lunch. Hanson does need to finish his report. Maybe give it a couple of hours before heading for the morgue? Thank you, Jo. Good to have you back," Reece suggested.

"It's great to be back, Sir. Thank you," Jo expressed. "I have some of the usual forms to fill out. I'll get them to Hanson."

"Do that. Thank you," Reece agreed. She turned and returned to her office.

_Fill out the standard case forms. Yeah I'd love to see the looks on people's faces if I tell them the whole truth! Guess I'll have to fudge it. _Jo walked back toward her desk with the hot cup in her hand. She didn't look forward to the task ahead. She hoped that she could think on her feet as well as Henry did in most regards. _This isn't the time for one of his slips._

She also noted Hanson's eyes watching her. She could almost feel his questioning of the account. _Great. Henry's going to love this too._

She turned on the computer and brought up the forms from the website. It was going to be a long morning that's for sure….

[Morgue—9:15 AM]

Even as Jo was just getting started on her day, Henry had already buried himself in his task. Three hours earlier, he'd pulled the remains from the exploded corpse out of the freezer. After equipping himself with the proper gear, he opened the bag to view the mess therein. _It never does get any easier! _He frowned while pulling a printed copy of the fingerprints and hair samples from his lab coat's pockets and setting them on the table beside himself.

"Hey, Doc! Great to see you!"

Henry inhaled sharply while recognizing his assistant's voice. _And here we go. Please let him keep his focus this morning! _"Hello, Lucas. Glad you're here. We need to get this case wrapped up."

Lucas winced at the sight of the mess on the table. "Yeah…well…I've already looked enough at that crap, Doc. While you and Detective Martinez had the afternoon off, I typed the DNA and ran it. Guess when you nearly die, you should get an afternoon off…."

_If only he knew. _"Lucas, this is most certainly not enjoyable for either her or me." He looked at his assistant pointedly. "Nor is it like one of your video games where you come back and everything's cheery. Real life is much more complex than that."

"Not as exciting though," Lucas sighed. "I wish I could get into that stuff."

"You might wish differently, I fear, if you were in the middle of it. Now whose DNA is it?" Henry lectured briefly.

"The guy on the table is Richard Waynewright. He's got a rap sheet longer than my arm. Guess he finally messed with the wrong guy," Lucas supposed. "Love those bookies."

"Yes. Love those bookies," Henry reiterated. "They do have a way of ending up on the wrong side when their hunches don't pay off. We need DNA analysis on this hair as well."

"Wow! You had that?" Lucas almost gasped. "When did you find it?"

"Just before Detective Martinez and I were nearly blown up. Somehow I managed to preserve it. I think our potential suspect left some clues behind." He motioned to the picture. "That should be enough to match fingerprints. Run those through the usual channels please. Hanson needs the information for his report."

"On it!" Lucas grabbed the picture and rushed off for the scanner.

Henry managed a smile. Perhaps Lucas has his faults but he was enthusiastic….


	15. The Bomber's Fatal Mistake

Chapter 15 [Far Rockaway, NY—Madison Apartments]

[A/N: Thanks to SuperLC529 for her suggestions here]

Even as the 31st Precinct put the pieces together, the bomber sat dejectedly in his rundown studio. Nondescript coils of wire and circuit boards sat in stacks on the desk in front of himself.

A radio blared talk and news at him.

Jack Hurdleston banged his fist on the desk hard rattling his equipment in the process. He couldn't believe how things had turned out….

After all of his preparations and staging of the scene….

After luring the two cops up to the rigged body, he had _made sure_ that they couldn't have escaped….

….And yet Morgan and Martinez did just that without much trouble or so it seemed….

He turned to his left toward the two items hanging on the wall. He saw a picture of an imposing man of Germanic descent and a clipping with a fuzzy photo of some patrolman right after World War II. He sighed and recalled the whole bloody affair and what happened afterwards.

His grandfather, Frederic Wilhelm, built an unparalleled record as a mob hit man during the Depression and the War. His victims spanned all segments of society. No job was too big for him. Accordingly the Underworld essentially kept him on their rolodex….

….that is until that day when the cops cornered Wilhelm in the Ralston. All parties should have died in the hail of lead spewing in all directions. Yet the two cops emerged somehow while the master killer took a swan dive off of the catwalk.

From that day on, nothing went right for the hit man's family. His wife, Gertrude, committed suicide a year later. Their child and Hurdleston's mother, Contessa, spent a great deal of time in mental institutions. Her husband deserted her and their son by the time Hurdleston was seven.

Somehow Hurdleston survived the system. He waited for his chance to get even with the police. He'd taken out several groups of police officers over the years without getting caught. He determined to leave the tri-state area before New York's Finest finally did catch up to him. By nightfall he'd be packed and gone….

Still the picture of his grandfather's assailant intrigued him. Somehow the pictured man reminded him of that guy in the warehouse on the previous day. _Probably it was his grandfather who shot Grandpa. Stupid idiot should have died! How did he and that chick survive? HOW? _ His heart raced. His head went numb. He needed some gin badly but had none. He snatched his coat angrily and tromped down the stairs toward the front door.

He hustled out of the decrepit building and toward the quiet street beyond. While he knew that the block could be quiet at times, the shroud of silence spooked him down to the pit of his stomach. His hair stood on end as he surveyed the scene anxiously.

Nobody walked or drove by his vicinity….

_You're being stupid! Get a grip! _He hustled past two buildings and partially past a third. At that point, he noticed a man in a trench coat, leather gloves and an obscuring hat leaning up against the aging brownstone and looking forlornly at the cigarette in his right hand.

The stranger wheezed and spasmed nearly losing his cigarette in the process. "Got a light?"

Despite his inhibitions, Hurdleston presumed that the sickly bum proved little threat to his well-being. He produced a small lighter from his pocket and held it up for the other to see. "Yeah sure. Just put it in your mouth. I'll give you a light."

The other put the cigarette in his mouth and trembled some more. "S…sorry, man…."

"Just hold still. Damn!" Hurdleston leaned closer and touched the cigarette's end with his lighter. As he did so, something cold and sharp ripped into his side. He felt the sticky sensation of blood flowing and drying against his side pinning his clothes to the skin. He wheezed and stumbled against the building.

The stranger yanked him by the neck into the alley's obscuring shadows and threw him to the cold unfeeling turf. Suddenly showing strength which hadn't been apparent previously, he pulled the cancer stick from his mouth in disdain. "Filthy thing." He squashed the life from it and threw it in the dying man's face.

"You…you were sick and havin' DT's…H…how?" Hurdleston coughed. By now he saw colors dancing before his eyes. His limbs felt leaden. He could look up only with great effort.

The stranger frowned. "Strange. You thought to take something of mine for yourself. Just know that I will deal with that coroner and his partner _myself_. Before you die, all you need to know is that my name is Adam. You are a nuisance, Mr. Hurdleston, as was your grandfather before you. Pity that you're too big of a nuisance to live." He yanked the victim's hair backward while exposing the throat. With a quick motion, he slashed that area. "Pity indeed. _Nobody _touches Henry but me. _Nobody_."

Hurdleston gasped his last breath before going limp.

Adam went through the deceased's pockets removing the latter's keys and wallet. "Time to clean up your mess, Mr. Hurdleston. Before the police get here, I would clean the whole affair." With that he headed in the opposite direction toward the aforementioned apartment.

Seemed Adam could be a man of his word after all…much to Henry and Jo's chagrin….


	16. Procedures from Different Eras

Chapter 16 [Forty-five minutes later]

[Precinct]

Jo combed over the Ralston file while trying to discern any potential clues to the bomber's whereabouts. She couldn't find any additional information in Hanson's notes or in the computer on the system. She scratched her head while trying to think of other pieces. _It's too bad that Henry's last encounter was so long ago. I'd say that there would be someone with an axe to grind! _She jumped from her chair and pulled her blazer on.

She hustled toward the stairs and descended into the dimly lit passage toward the archives area below. While she wished the city would've ponied up for the whole digital run, sometimes paper was better than nothing.

And hopefully the hard record copies would provide something new.

[Ten minutes later]

Having fought several mutant dust bunnies to gain a place in the archives room, she accessed the _New York Times _indices and microfilm. Flipping through the paper bound volumes she ascertained the date for the Ralston standoff. Then she looked at the film before rolling her eyes. _How the Hell does *anyone* use this stuff? ARRGH! This is the twenty-first century, People! _ She pulled her cell phone out and dialed.

"Allo?" Henry greeted.

"Henry, it's Jo. I'm in Archives. I might have an idea about a potential lead to find out about the bomber. But well…"

"That's good. Lucas and I are running the hair sample right now. Perhaps we might be able to compare notes?" he informed her.

"I wish I could but…it's all on the microfilm. I don't know how to use it," she admitted in frustration.

"Give me a minute. I'll be right there," he replied calmly while stifling a smirk and hanging up.

She wished again for digital access as she shook her head at the film.

Henry entered the area eager to find out what she'd discovered. "Anything of interest? We should have the hair and fingerprints back in a few minutes." Seeing the film on the table, he realized, "You've never used microfilm, have you?"

"We are in the modern age, Henry. And you have?" she replied tersely.

"Of course. There's really no trick to it." He examined the two dusty readers in the corner and wrinkled his nose. "You'd think someone would dust down here."

"Of course he has." She threw her hands up not liking the fact that they were in his element more than her own. "Maybe you might have Reece put it in the department budget?" she queried sarcastically. "We're probably the first two down here in a couple of years."

"Quite a shame really. You're looking for information on the last shooting at the Ralston? That was a mob enforcer named Frederic Wilhelm. Most of his family is dead, I fear. All but one man," he deduced.

Feeling both relieved at avoiding the film reading and annoyed at yet another academic lecture, she motioned with her right hand to urge him on. "And that is _who_, Henry? We are on the clock here."

"Yes well I was getting to that. His name is Jack Hurdleston. He lives in Far Rockaway. Here is the address." He handed her a print out and put the indices back in their proper places on the shelves/ Then he replaced the film in its proper spots as well. "Benefits of the _modern age _and all that, I believe. Perhaps we might catch up to him?"

She ground her teeth but didn't say anything. _I can't believe he pulls that up and I'm here! Grrr! _"If you're in a good place to stop?"

"I would like to check on those results first and get my coat. Follow me." He led her down the hall and toward the Morgue purposefully. As he entered the room, he saw Lucas rushing toward him. "Anything of note?"

"The results just came back! We have a match on the hair and fingerprints!" Lucas exulted.

"Splendid." Henry opened the file and skimmed the results. "And there we have it." He handed her the file. "Perhaps that might suffice for a warrant on Mr. Hurdleston?"

She read the file and nodded. "More than enough." She dialed the phone and waited for a response. "Lieutenant Reece, this is Detective Martinez. Henry's tests just came back with a response. We need a search warrant for Jack Hurdleston in Far Rockaway. I'll text you the specifics but DNA and fingerprint evidence place him at the scene."

"Hanson didn't find anything. You and Morgan managed to hang onto it while escaping the blast? Impressive indeed," Reece complimented. "Text me and then I'll get that warrant. Proceed there with caution. Understand?'

"Understood. See you there," Jo concluded before hanging up. She texted the address information to Reece. "There. Reece will get the warrant. Let's go, Henry."

Henry grabbed for his coat and scarf. "This time we should proceed with greater caution." He went for his brand new bag. "Time to break this one in."

She wanted to say something but didn't in front of Lucas. _He even plans backups for his equipment? Just go with it, Jo. It's part of his routine in that regard. _"Hopefully not too much so. I'll be satisfied just nailing this creep."

Henry nodded before following her out of the morgue.

Lucas shook his head. _I still say they get all of the great stuff! _He sulked while straightening the mess left in the partners' wake and preparing for yet another case…..


	17. Adam's Handiwork at the Crime Scene

Chapter 17 [Crime Scene]

After a lengthy drive spent in scattered interludes of questions on her part, the partners arrived at the bomber's apartment. Admittedly a mixture of emotions churned inside of them both. Having survived death because of the suspect in that vicinity, each wanted their own form of closure and admittedly some justice for the journey….

…a journey that while bringing them closer together exposed certain secrets each would've rather kept private….

Henry rubbed his forefinger under his chin as the car turned into the rundown apartment complex. He noted several locations where the paint flaked, the support beams seemed careworn on the outside and the plaster cracked. He shook his head knowing that such a place would be the perfect hiding place for a man such as Hurdleston….

…such as its predecessor had been for Wilhelm's main henchman, Robert Upton, before him….

And with that, he remembered…..

[1946]

Stanley stopped the car down the block from their targeted location. As he set the parking brake, he glanced over at Henry. "You sure about this?"

"Quite sure," Henry agreed. The round trips to just shy of Death's door, while leaving him disoriented each time, had long since lost the fear factor for him. He just wanted to get this over with so he could get back to Abigail and Abraham. "Upton has enough blood on his hands."

"He'll try to get it right by us this time, Henry, especially after you shot Wilhelm. No chances. We go in and take him by the book," Stanley asserted. He got out of the car and walked over to the nearest call box. Picking up the receiver, he queried, "Central, this is Rover. Copy?"

The switchboard operator replied flatly, "This is Central, Rover. You are to proceed after the target. Take great care. Subject is on the second floor in Apartment 2B. Back up is a block away."

"Understood, Central. Out," Stanley concurred before replacing the receiver on its hook. He walked briskly back toward the car where Henry awaited him. "We're to go in. Remember be cautious."

"Indeed," Henry concurred while surveying the terrain. "Everything seems clear."

"It _seems clear. _Doesn't mean it is," Stanley lectured patiently. "Eyes open." He started cautiously down the street. "Back up will be here momentarily."

"Then perhaps we should wait for them?" Henry inquired anxiously.

"Can't take a risk on Upton slipping away. He has a knack for that," Stanley disagreed. He looked up at the old brownstone. "Let's hope it's not being held together by bird droppings like the rest of this place."

"It should still be quite sturdy. I can assure you," Henry insisted. He recalled of course watching the initial foundation for said building being dug in the 1890s but wasn't going to tell his partner that.

"You're an architect now, are you?" Stanley chuckled. He'd long since stopped trying to understand how Henry seemed to instinctively know these things.

"No. I just have an eye and an appreciation for the structural engineering," Henry replied seriously as they walked into the building and creaked their way up the stairs. He drew his pistol and eased up to the door for Upton's apartment. "Would you care to do the honors?"

"Delighted," Stanley concurred. He rapped the door loudly. "Robert Upton, this is the New York Police. Open the door and come out peacefully! If not we will come in by force!"

In response a hail of lead perforated the door making so much Swiss cheese of it.

"Terrific!" Stanley kicked the remaining wood down. "Back me up!"

"Indeed," Henry agreed while keeping his pistol drawn. As his partner bolted into the expanse, his eyes scanned the area. In the corner he saw the glint of metal reflecting in the late afternoon sun. He fired his weapon.

Upton grabbed his arm but didn't drop his Thompson. Instead he wheeled about aiming for another round of murderous shots at the two patrolmen.

The two officers met his advance with their own shooting him in unison. Their bullets found their marks in Upton's left hand and leg dropping him to the floor but leaving him very much alive.

"Secure him!" Stanley ordered while pulling the tommy gun away from the mobster. He nodded with satisfaction as Henry snapped the manacles on their prisoner's wrists. He looked out the window to see more police cars in the street below. "Back up's late as usual."

"We did it though. Another smash up job, eh?" Henry presumed.

Stanley smiled warmly. "Aye. Let's get him out of here. Then we can go and celebrate."

That was a ticket Henry would gladly punch any day of the week…..

[Present Day]

Jo glanced over at him While her mind still spun with the changes, she deliberated over whether to jar him from his reverie. She shook her head. _Wonder what he's thinking about now? Someday I really need to pick his brain about this stuff! _

At that moment, Henry jerked himself awake. He rubbed his forehead and inhaled deeply.

"Remembering something nice?" she wondered.

"Actually it was the last time I was in Far Rockaway. Right after the Ralston standoff, my partner and I tracked Wilhelm's subordinate to a tenement building," he explained.

"Which actually stood right in the midst of this apartment complex. We're here. Madison Apartments. Charming place I have to say," she assessed dryly.

"It's an improvement, Jo. Trust me on that one," he informed her as they got out of the car. He adjusted to the complete change in the area around them. Then he set his jaw. "We need Apartment 304."

"Which is why we're parked in front of Building 3, Henry." She smirked almost playfully at him. "I gave Reese the address for the warrant, remember?"

"Ah yes indeed," he concurred while taking his coroner bag from the backseat. "I gather it'll be upstairs?"

"Was it last time?" she presumed while checking her firearm.

"It was." His eyes wandered up the plank wooden staircase toward the door in question at its end. "Ladies, I believe, first?"

"Don't let that chivalry die, Henry," she replied sarcastically while creeping up the stairs. She knocked at the door hard. "Mr. Hurdleston! This is Detective Martinez of the NYPD! You are under arrest! Please open the door and make this easier on yourself!" She held the pistol primed to fire anticipating trouble.

For almost a minute, the duo waited.

"That's it." She tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. "Weird. Stay behind me, Henry." She entered while holding the pistol out in front of herself. She found the entire area torn apart. Clothing and drawers lay spewed across the floor. Papers covered other areas of foot space.

"Perhaps someone has beaten us here?" he presumed. He noticed the smashed computer casing and screen on the desk. Moreover he noticed the bare roughly rectangular spots on the dusty walls. "Something was up here as well."

"We'll need to get the CSIs up here to analyze what's left of the computer. Wonder what those pictures were?" she decided while looking at the computer's remains as well. "Someone really wanted to make sure we wouldn't get anything."

"Or perhaps to cover something up specifically." He surveyed the room with his practiced eye. He could see all sorts of valuable items scattered about the destructive flotsam around them. His mind knew when someone was trying to make things appear as if it was a simple robbery. "Whoever did this had more in mind than just breaking in here."

"You think?" She got on her cell phone. "Yes. Lieutenant Reece please."

"This is Reece," Reece responded.

"Detective Martinez here, Lieutenant. Dr. Morgan and I are in Hurdleston's apartment. It's a mess. Someone's already been here. Everything's been rifled through. Hurdleston's computer was destroyed." She walked through the entire apartment while looking for any sign of the bomber. "He's not here. I'd suggest getting his picture out."

"Indeed. Hanson and I will be there shortly. If Dr. Morgan can find anything, I'd appreciate knowing about it," Reece concluded.

Jo hung up and stuck her cell back in her pocket. "Anything, Henry?"

"Nothing." Henry turned from where he was examining the door. "No sign of forced entry. In fact…."

He leaned over to pick up the door key in question. "He seemed to let himself in. Strange indeed."

"I'd say so," she agreed. "Think he staged this?"

"Possibly to cover his tracks. Still, given the ties Hurdleston had to his family, highly unlikely that he'd leave all of these things lying around," he doubted. He noticed a piece of a shoeprint by the desk. "Hang on. That could be important. Could you take a picture with your phone perhaps?"

"It's probably Hurdleston's. Still can't hurt to be thorough," she relented before walking over to the spot and snapping the picture.

"I doubt it," Henry noted. He rushed into the bedroom and found a pair of shoes strewn about by the age worn dresser.

"Now what did you find?" she called out.

"Perhaps the proof of that shoeprint's importance." He returned with the shoes in question and compared the left shoe with the print.

The shoe in question was at least two sizes smaller than the print.

"Someone else was in here!" she realized.

"Yes and quite a bit bigger as well," he stated. "We'll have to discern where….."

At that moment, her cell went off unexpectedly cutting him off.

"Reece said she'd speak to us here," she presumed. Seeing the caller ID say, "BLOCKED NUMBER", she wondered, "Who the Hell?" She answered it, "This is Detective Martinez."

"Detective, it is lovely to finally speak with you. I presume Henry has told you all about me? I see he found my boot print. How careless of me!" Adam replied.

"And you are?" she wondered.

"For the time being, you may call me Adam. I disposed of Hurdleston and smashed the computer in question. I could not allow the evidence of our kind to be discovered. As for our bomber, you will find him in the alley three buildings down to the east. Unfortunately, it seems we have a deeper concern," Adam continued.

"Besides you interfering in a crime scene? I should track you down and haul your ass downtown for obstruction! From what Henry's told me, I could nail you for stalking as well," she pressed.

"You are a feisty one. I see why Henry chose you to join us. And no, my concern is not with the scene or your laws, Detective. Murder for me is a matter of efficiency. As I've often told Henry, one does get to that point when they've lived long enough," Adam insisted. "And as for my concern, it seems the good Hurdleston had set another bomb somewhere in the city. He did not have the location there."

She stared at her partner incredulously before pressing on. "You understand that I will throw your tail so deep underground that you'll never see the sunlight again. This is no game. People could die!"

"Oh most certainly they could. It is why I am calling you, Jo. May I call you Jo? The clock is ticking. Henry and you should put those intellects to work. And if I had the location of the bomb, I would give it to you. While we immortals have only the games we play, this one would cause too big of a mess for my liking," Adam pointed out.

"It's _Detective Martinez_, Adam or whoever you are. Sorry but I really don't have time for your sick act right now," she retorted fiercely before hanging up on his ear. "You do make the best friends, Henry."

"I cannot believe he is calling you now. Tremendous! What was that about people dying?" Henry queried anxiously.

"According to that Adam guy, Hurdleston has another bomb somewhere in the city. However the computer had nothing on it about the location or type of explosive. This is just terrific! We need to get down to the alley three buildings down too. That's where he left Hurdleston," she recounted. "Let's go. Lock up behind us." She led them back down the stairs and down the street.

"I believe this is the alley in question," Henry surmised as he glanced at the small expanse between the complex's wall and the neighboring building to the east. "I guess this is where I ask you to cover me?"

"Henry, get back here!" she hissed at him.

Still he didn't stop. He pressed on into the semi-lit alley cautiously. Then, just off to his left, he discovered something. "Jo! Over here!"

She ran over to his side only to discover Hurdleston's corpse lying askew across the top of a dumpster. "That Adam guy doesn't believe in subtlety, does he? We'd better get this in." She got back on her phone to relay the message to Reece and Hanson.

Henry considered the body and shook his head. Usually from what he knew of Adam, the latter carried out his grisly tactics with more care. He didn't know what to expect from leaving Hurdleston in such an easily-discovered place. Moreover his mind swam with the revelation of a second bomb somewhere in the city. _What have you done now?_

This was going to be a hell of a night. They could both count on that…..


	18. Clues to the Bomb

Chapter 18 [Half an Hour Later]

[A/N: Double Update Day! ]

Reece paced the asphalt in front of Hurdleston's apartment furiously. She wanted answers not more questions or puzzles to this case. In conjunction with the 215th, she had arranged for CSIs to sweep that dwelling and the alley next door for further clues. _I hate messes like this on my watch! _

"Whoever was in there, Lieutenant, didn't leave many traces," Hanson reported sheepishly. "Other than the boot print that Morgan found in the apartment, there's no trace of the thief. I was going to check with him and Martinez."

"Nobody's a ghost, Detective. We'd best find the burglar. Perhaps you might want to discern any clues for the next bomb?" she pointed out while letting the irritation clearly seep into her voice.

"Yes, 'm," he concurred while hustling off toward the alley.

_Too many puzzles and potential blood to be spilled. Why can't the crimes stop with death? Sick. Pure sickness…. _She stalked off toward the apartment wanting an update.

[Alley]

Henry inspected the trash bags and refuse surrounding where Adam had dumped Huddleston's body meticulously. As before, bile collected in the bottom of his stomach over the _voyeur_'s twisted gamesmanship. His jaw set in silent fury while shifting his attention to the prone corpse.

"So is he always like this?" Jo queried expectantly.

"Adam? I wouldn't know. Other than the phone calls such as the one earlier, I did not know he exists before our first case. We have never officially met although he killed me at the Frenchman's shop. He may be watching us right now for all we know," he explained. "Bloody infuriating."

"You can say that again," she concurred. "Unreal. It would take us a week to go through all of this garbage. He knows what he's doing by giving us all of this stuff. Think he's trying to slow us down so that the bomb will go off?"

"For all of his sickness, I cannot believe that is his plan. He killed me before to protect our secret. Granted he stalks me but he does not want exposure. It is always from the shadows," he postulated. He looked around and saw Hanson entering the alley. "We can talk more about this later."

She nodded getting his point. "So where is this bomb going to go off?"

"That's the million dollar question. Reece wanted to know if you both had figured anything out," Hanson indicated. He pulled his sterile blue gloves on.

"So far nothing here. Huddleston died from stabbing. Has anyone queried the neighbors if anyone saw him being attacked?" Henry inquired.

"Not yet. I assume the 215th will handle that. Anything on the bomb?" Hanson pushed.

"Huddleston hated police. He blames us for his family's misfortunes. I'd bet he'll target some big meeting," she proposed.

Henry noticed a splinter under Huddleston's left forefinger's nail. "One minute." He took a pair of tweezers from his bag and eased it loose. "I think we might have something here."

"What did you find, Henry?" she asked impatiently.

"A splinter from I'd say a lilac bush." He examined the fingertip and found a bit of pollen still there. "If we have this tested in the lab, it will match the splinter. Where would there be any lilac bushes near a police event?"

She thought on it for a full minute. "There are lilac bushes in only a few places in New York. Maybe the Botanical Gardens?"

Hanson nodded and spoke into his walkie talkie, "Lieutenant, is there any police function near the Botanical Gardens?"

Reece replied, "Indeed there is! The Annual Police Awards Banquet will be right next door to there. Why?"

"Lieutenant, I've discerned some lilac pollen and a splinter from a bush under his fingernail. So far it is our only clue. Perhaps we might have a lead?" Henry presumed.

"It would fit with Huddleston's profile. Very well done, Dr. Morgan and Everyone. Hanson, Captain Wilson and I are going to task you with a few local CSIs to continue the sweep of the alley. Oversee things here. Dr. Morgan and Detective Martinez, meet me back here. We need to get back downtown ASAP," Reece instructed.

"Guess we're done here, Henry. Let's hope you're right," Jo indicated as she waited for him to pack up his tools and snap his case shut.

"I hope so as well." He secured the splinter and pollen rubbing from the bomber's hand in separate containers. Then he followed her from the alley purposefully hoping to avert another disaster.

_They take off and leave me with this? How does that happen? _Hanson shook his head in frustration while waiting for the CSIs. He didn't look forward to the treasure hunt ahead of them all…..


	19. Henry Sniffs Out a Threat

Chapter 19 [An hour later]

The drive from Far Rockaway back to Manhattan looms large under any conditions. The expressways wound in several different directions none of which were as the proverbial crow would fly. Traffic snarled between those points. On stormy days, the winds could buffet cars on the overpasses.

And that wasn't counting rush hour conditions either.

Such drives would fray the nerves especially those on a mission.

Jo wove her way through traffic as fast as she dared with Henry and Reece riding with her. She'd set her siren blaring to let civilians know to get out of the way. She'd even employed some shortcuts and back roads to avoid as much of the snarl as she could.

Reece had contributed a call to the NYPD's central traffic control desk to mediate the situation. She'd also tasked the bomb squad to the convention site in order to canvass the Hopkins Convention Center for the explosive in question.

_Might be quicker if I just crash the car. Henry and I would pop up in the Hudson and catch a cab up the parkway faster than this. Then again Reece wouldn't survive. Cut it out, Jo. It isn't funny. This isn't a joking matter. _Jo exhaled deeply as she cut up onto a piece of sidewalk on Ninth Avenue and drove a block to get around the still traffic before returning to the asphalt.

"Very creative use of the sidewalk. Remind me not to ride my bicycle when I hear you coming," he jabbed.

"It's kind of an emergency, Henry. You wouldn't want me to try and jump a ramp or something. _ Would you?_" Jo countered tersely. "If you want to flap your wings outside, we might get there faster?"

"Settle down, both of you. I have the bomb squad up there," Reece directed from the backseat.

"Sorry, Lieutenant. Just dealing with this stuff. It's been a long couple of days with this case," Jo apologized.

"Understood, Jo. You two however need to keep your heads on straight when we get in there. I _do not _want a panic in that convention center. Am I clear?" Reece clarified pointedly.

"Perfectly," he concurred while exhaling a deep breath. He so hated feeling out of control….

…operating under the rules of Adam's clues….

…repeating a case seemingly that was solved almost a century earlier…

_I must calm myself! This reactive thinking will not help any of us! _For the remaining five blocks of the ride, he closed his eyes and used a Buddhist meditation technique to compose himself. He forced the anxiety and tension down into a controlled place. He floated on Calm's relative warmth albeit with the situation's choppiness but floating nonetheless. Feeling the jerk from Jo's sudden stop, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Had a nice nap?" Jo half-snarked.

"I was _meditating_ actually," he corrected as polished as he could manage under the circumstances. "As the good lieutenant advised, I want to have my head as clear as possible."

"An excellent strategy, Dr. Morgan," Reece complimented while undoing her seat belt. "Follow me." She got out of the back seat and waited as they climbed out of their respective positions. Then she led them through the barricades and into the convention center itself. She abruptly turned left while weaving their way through the respective bomb squad contingents toward her counterparts from the city's other precincts. "Good afternoon. Where are we?"

"Hello, Lieutenant Reece," Captain Paula Filberts greeted and shook her hand warmly. "I thought you all were up in Far Rockaway?"

"Detective Martinez made excellent time. This is she and Dr. Henry Morgan. I was hoping that we'd found the bomb?"

"We all just arrived ourselves," Filberts noted. She surveyed the situation. "If there's a bomb here, we'll find it."

"Let's hope so. I don't want anything happening in the middle of the awards ceremony," Reece concurred.

Sergeant Dylan Anderson from the 54th pointed toward the podium. "Seems they found something up there." He spoke into his walkie talkie and nodded. "It's a complicated homemade device but they'll get it."

As the bomb squad went to work on the incriminating device, Henry happened to glance up toward the ceiling. His eyes wandered toward the air conditioning vents and caught a horrible sight.

From those sources the light yellow wafts of smoke were building to a critical mass….

…the mass he'd witnessed taking out swaths of soldiers on the World War I battlefields….

…the mass described well by Wilfrid Owen in his poem on said events….

"Lieutenant, we'd best get out of here," Henry advised his superior while pointing toward the ceiling. "Hurdleston set something to release mustard gas!" By now his nose had clearly picked up on it. He yanked Jo toward the door not wanting for either of them to be exposed. "Let's go."

"Good lord!" Anderson realized while getting on his device again and giving the order to evacuate.

"Henry, what?" Jo wondered. "What's with the egg smell? I…." She started to feel woozy herself.

Henry shook his head furiously while putting his arm under hers and helping her out into the fresh air outside. "Just sit here and take deep breaths. It'll be all right." He rasped slightly as the renewed exposure to the burning vapors had aggravated his lungs again. "I'll…never get over that."

"What…was that?" Jo wheezed. She coughed and breathed heavily.

"Mustard gas," Henry explained. "Hurdleston more than likely set up a redundant plan to take out the bomb squad. Fortunately for us, I happened to be looking at the ceiling and saw the whole affair set itself in motion. Nasty business."

"Fortunate for us all, Dr. Morgan. Good work," Reece complimented while sitting down beside them. "How did you know what it was?"

"I have a friend who's into military techniques and strategy," Henry lied with a straight face. "He had an old canister of that gas which leaked one day. Made us both sick to our stomachs."

"I should say it would. That gas was banned for a reason back in the day, Dr. Morgan. Still that experience enabled us all to survive," Reece replied with a bit of lecturing in her voice.

Still Jo saw through the story. She could very well imagine Henry on the battlefields of France and Germany and fumbling with a gas mask as many others did. _Wonder how many deaths that set off for him? Unreal. This is *why* he knows so much. _She coughed. "Yeah well…all's well that ends well, right?"

Reece arched an eyebrow at them. "Just keep your experimentations to legal items, Doctor, from now on. Agreed?"

"Yes, Ma 'am. Agreed," he concurred sheepishly.

"Very good. In any case, excellent work. You saved a lot of your fellow officers with your expertise, Doctor. I need to get back. Both of you get your feet back under you," Reece stood slowly and returned toward her fellow officers.

Once they were clear, Jo queried low, "You were there, weren't you?"

"Where?" Henry asked in confusion.

"Verdun, the Somme. That's how you knew, isn't it?" Jo realized.

He nodded somberly. "Germany had no compunctions about using that gas, Jo. A lot of good people died from it. Lieutenant Reece is right. That gas was banned for a reason." He saw the bomb squad now equipped with suits and gas masks going back into the building. "Hopefully that's the end of it."

"Hopefully." Jo leaned closely to him. "No wonder Abigail wants me to learn from you. I guess that's why Ramon trusts you as a teacher. You're out of date but a hell of a teacher."

"I'm out of date?" He quirked a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Yeah you are. It's my job to catch you up as you do for our other deal with me. Deal?" She smiled at him and let her eyes sparkle in spite of herself. She stuck her hand out.

"It's a concord then." He shook her hand purposefully as everything felt a bit warmer for them both at that point.


	20. Henry Digs Further into a Puzzle

Chapter 20

[Morgue—Two hours later]

After a lengthy ride downtown with Jo and Reece, Henry strolled back into the morgue feeling rather satisfied over how the afternoon had unfolded. The bomb squad dismantled the gas booby trap and the podium bomb after the evacuation. Reece assured him that no further inquiry would come from the 'experimentation' with the mustard gas believing that it was akin to his wanting to buy drugs on the street months before….

…And that wasn't counting how Jo asked if she could do dinner with him that evening. Granted it probably concerned their shared condition…

…but it was _dinner_…

…and it was _dinner _with _her_….

He hung his coat and scarf in the office and turned on the computer. He saw the message light blinking on the phone. He gathered emails were waiting for replies inside of the beast on his desk. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. _How much easier it was when we wrote letters and talked face to face! _ He shook his head and walked back out into the working area.

Leave the inconsequential for later. Focus on the real tasks at hand….

He glanced at the whiteboard's listing of "guests." Taking the dry eraser, he wiped the bombing site's corpse and Hurdleston from it. "So sorry but it's time you two moved on. Others will need the space and my attention." He observed the next person on the list, Matthew Pollock. Pulling the file from its holder on the wall, he read over the details of the homicide case. "I guess it's time to take a look. Shall we, Mr. Pollock?" He opened the cooler door and retrieved the body. Then he set to work.

Time to solve some more mysteries…..

[An hour and a half after that]

Henry shut off the audio tape recorder and exhaled deeply. He retrieved the two bullets, 9 mm hollow shells, from Pollock's abdomen. More importantly and by sheer chance, he discerned a purplish shade to the scalp under the hair. A little more examination revealed an exploded brain aneurism more than likely caused when the victim hit the wall or floor after the shot….

…then again….

He scratched his head thinking it was too neat and clean of a package. He could sign off on COD as gunshot wounds but it seemed too easy. He shaved the area of the scalp around the traumatized skin and looked closer.

An imprint of some blunt elliptical object could clearly be seen there…a golf club perhaps?

He clicked on the tape recorder again. "Subject Pollock, in addition to two bullets in his abdomen, was struck with considerable force in the back of the head. Going to look inside to find out more." He produced a saw and went to work on the subject's skull.

[Forty-five minutes more….]

Henry nodded while noting the wound's age versus the estimated time of the gunshots. The second exam revealed that the killer knew well of Pollock's aneurism and used that to kill him. Then the person had fired the bullets in an attempt to cover up the true method. "And that was all, I gather." He replaced the section of skull and sutured the entry point closed. "Well not all. We could get you a bit of justice yet, Mr. Pollock." He removed his gloves and returned to his office. Picking up the phone, he dialed a number and waited.

"Lieutenant Reece, here," Reece answered.

"Good afternoon once again, Lieutenant. Henry Morgan, here. I have the results for the Pollock autopsy. COD was blunt trauma to the back of the head. The gunshots were fired after the victim was dead. I will be typing up the report before I go home. Sorry if I kept you waiting on that," he informed her.

"I'd rather be thorough than fast and make mistakes, Doctor. Excellent work. I'll let Detective Ralston know. Take care and have a good evening," she replied.

"You as well, Lieutenant. Have a good evening," he concluded before hanging up. He brought up the file on the computer and began typing Pollock's details for posterity. After ten minutes of typing, he had printed off the file and closed it. "And another day done." He removed his white lab coat and hung it in the corner. Then after putting on his tweed coat and scarf, he started for the door. He was definitely looking forward to that dinner….

On cue, Jo came walking into his neck of the woods. "Hi, Henry. I figured I'd meet you halfway. From the way Reece was, you must have solved some big case."

"Yes—well—I made a discovery in the Pollock case. The killer wanted to mislead us into thinking it was gunshots. In truth, it was blunt force to the back of the head against a brain aneurism. _That_ is what killed him. Deception is an art. Pity there are those who are neophytes such as myself at discerning the true causes," he explained while trying to be humble in the process.

She chuckled. "You may be a lot of things, Henry, but a neophyte isn't one of them. Come on. I think Abe's cooking up some masterpiece."

"I think he's devising his lamb _Ronҁeval _for our culinary enjoyment. It is quite a dish," he concurred.

Just then his cell phone rang.

"Now who?" He answered it, "Allo?"

"Well done, Henry, on all fronts today. You and the good detective must be on Cloud 9 right now. I wanted to add my congratulations about preventing a disaster at the convention center. Mustard gas is so messy. Is it not? Terrible way to die and all that."

"You're welcome. You do realize that a face to face compliment means more. One day we will meet, Adam," Henry advised tersely.

Her eyes went wide at his mentioning of the name. _What is his deal? How can he know so much about this? _

"True but that will be at a time of _my own choosing not yours_, Henry. After all only a _neophyte _would think me stupid enough to leave my real boot print at the crime scene. I wanted you to know I was there without leaving any precious forensic evidence for you to use. I do hope you have a good night and give the detective my regards," Adam concluded.

Henry snapped his phone shut and stuffed it in his pocket. "Infuriating!"

"I'm getting to the bottom of this. Certainly your cell phone company can cough up the records with a warrant to encourage them," she stated.

"They can try but it won't do any good. Adam uses burner phones. Besides the boot print wasn't from his boots or so he claims," he disagreed.

"Well we do have other measures that we can use. I'm getting you a new cell phone. Then we'll bring in the next step," she explained cryptically.

"Next step?" he queried in confusion.

"Not here, Henry. Come on. Dinner? Abe's lamb _Ronҁeval_? Remember?" she reminded him.

"Yes." He breathed deeply while trying to compose himself. "This chess game is taxing."

"Well I have a few moves of my own. Dinner though first. I insist," she assured him.

He looked into her eyes and found himself relaxing. "Add in some wine and you might drive a hard bargain, Detective."

"I aim to please," she quipped with a smirk as they turned the lights out and headed toward her car.

Some puzzles could wait until the next day, it seemed….


	21. Abigail and Jo Urge Henry Onward

Chapter 21 [Forty minutes later]

Henry leaned back as he watched the familiar landmarks pass by between the precinct and Abe's store. While many of the familiar places had come and gone, it gave him comfort to see some establishments that he'd known from half of a century or more still around….

…that even in a time of change, Familiarity's moorings comforted him…

He inhaled deeply and managed an almost dreamy smile while thinking of friends.

"Good thoughts, Henry?" Jo queried from the driver's seat.

"The best kind. Just remembering the best of the past instead of brooding." Suddenly he felt a wave of drowsiness buffeting his consciousness. He just managed to slap his hand over his mouth to stifle a yawn. "My word! Excuse me."

"I know the feeling. Close your eyes and nap a little if you need to. It's okay," she assured him. "It's been a long day."

For some reason, he felt a tug toward that nap. "Thank you. I believe I shall." He reclined ever so slightly and folded his hands across his lap. Then he closed his eyes to relax.

As he did, a bright light swept over him…..

[Somewhere Else]

A warm breeze tickled his nose and rustled his hair. The aroma of fresh coffee and salt air enticed his nose further. A Brahms concerto caressed his ears. "Mmmm….?"

"Relax, Henry. It's good to see you catching up on your sleep, Darling," a welcome voice assured him gently.

His eyes snapped open. He jumped in surprise to find himself sitting in a wicker chair under a veranda. He saw gentle palm trees swaying in the aforementioned breeze. The ocean lapped gently against the shore some fifty yards away. In front of him, two scones sat on a plate with a medium-sized dab of butter alongside. A mug of coffee steamed invitingly for him to imbibe it.

Most importantly Abigail smiled at him from across the table's expanse. "Hello."

"Allo indeed," he concurred. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I felt it was time to talk about things and about Jo," she indicated pointedly. She sighed deeply.

"What have I done?" He panicked feeling that he'd somehow disappointed or worse…_scandalized_…his beloved by being friends and entertaining some musings about being more.

"You are fine, Henry, in that regard at least. Please settle yourself," she admonished while sipping on her coffee and sampling a scone on her own plate. "And do try some of these. Pierre does wonders in the kitchen."

He cut a scone and spread some butter on it. From the way it melted in his mouth and flavored its passage down his throat with subtle cherry and vanilla musings, he knew she was right as usual. "Marvelous indeed. So what is going on?"

She considered her next words carefully. "You need to proceed further down the path, Henry. We had our time. I will always love you."

"And I you," he insisted. "What do you mean move further?"

"You are meant to be with Jo now, Henry. I will always be there to watch over you both. So will Ramon who is here too," she informed him firmly. "You have to embrace this new life. Please stop trying to kill yourself. It is such a bloody waste of time. Really!"

"I am out of place and admittedly tired of living, Abigail," he insisted morosely.

"You have your purpose, Henry. You aren't just meant to be Jo's companion. You are also her teacher in the ways of your kind. As you yourself have said, there are ways you all have to live to survive in the world just as we all have to deal with such things. Did that man aboard the rescue schoonernot tell you so? Really now! You two are such a pair indeed," she continued. She smiled. "You both will see each other soon enough. When you do, be prepared to help Jo deal with the ways of _his kind_. That is your task."

"I am not the best student. How can I bloody well be a decent teacher?" he queried impatiently.

"Perhaps in sharing what we know, you will learn how to learn, Henry. It is her journey that you're sharing in just as she is sharing in yours," Abigail admonished. "Open up, my Love. Take her hand. I know it will take time but she is the Companion now." She smiled. "Let it go…" She leaned across the table and kissed his cheek. _"Bonne chance, mon Coeur."_

And with that the bright light swept him away again…..

[Jo's Car]

He suddenly awoke with a jerk and a panicked stare on his face. He looked around to find himself back in the car about five blocks from the antique store. "My word!"

"Figures you'd have a nightmare after what we've been through. You're going to be all right?" Jo wondered.

He rubbed his forefingers across his temples. "Yes. I was in a tropical paradise of sorts."

She snorted incredulously. "And the problem with _that _is? Henry, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. I would still be there if it was me."

He shrugged heavily. "I suppose." His head drooped sadly. "Abigail was there."

She scrunched her eyes with even greater levels of incredulity. "You're losing me here. Okay. Tropical paradise…your deceased wife's there with you. What was there a damn hurricane or something going on?"

"No. It was very pleasant weather wise."

"I'm lost. So what was so depressing, Henry?" Jo puzzled. "If it was Ramon arranging that for me, I would have been excited."

Henry simply nodded silently soaking in her words. His mind struggled to come up with a retort that wouldn't offend but simply explain Abigail's point of view.

"Hello? Earth to Henry? Any time now. I'll even take one of those lectures," she insisted.

He sighed deeply. "The truth?"

"That would be refreshing in the midst of all of these questions. Yes," she concurred.

"All right." He summoned up his courage and declared, "She told me that our time was over. I needed to be focusing on you now."

"I see." Jo recalled her asking him about why he gave up being a doctor and the answer he'd given to her. "That sounds like what she and Ramon said to me. We both need to be moving on, Henry. We need to be there for each other. Is that what she also said?"

"Precisely," he agreed.

She shrugged. "It's not easy having Ramon pushing me away either. Still I guess I can deal with _where _he's pushing me toward…stuffiness and all." She smirked at her partner to soften the rejoinder. "I can deal with your issues. Let me guess, she also gave you the 'quit trying to kill yourself' lecture too, right?"

"Yes," he admitted tersely.

"Well good for her! Henry, you're the best damn coroner I've _ever _worked with. You're an asset to the department in _so many _ways. I admit I went back down into Dust Bunny Central and found your old file from those days. You were some cop for those days. Too bad you can't tell Reese. She might promote you to Detective on the spot," she insisted. "Yes you help us with your expertise. Still I'm glad Reece lets us partner up on cases. It gets you out of that damn mausoleum and into the real world! Abigail told me something too if you want to hear it," she lectured.

"Go ahead." He really didn't want to listen but knew he had to.

"She told me that I was supposed to help you rediscover the joy of life while I'm learning from you. We have to teach each other, Henry! That and get you to liven up your wardrobe a bit," she admonished with a bit of teasing at the end. "Just promise me something?"

He really felt uneasy about her request. He almost could feel her vibes crashing up against his resolve. "All right."

"Such enthusiasm there, I have to say," she quipped half-seriously before moving on to her main gist. "Henry, promise me that you'll stop trying to kill yourself permanently. Maybe having that creep, Adam or whatever his name is, around would want to make you do that. But you're going to _stop that_. Bad enough you've done it accidentally. I know I'll do a few too. But I'm _stuck_ with you now. I'm not going to let you die. Got it?" She went silent for a second before pressing, "Promise me, Henry. I mean it."

He ground his teeth knowing that he had no other way he could go. "I promise."

"There! You see? Not so hard even for you." She parked the car beside the antique store. "Right on cue, we're here. Come on. Good food awaits."

He slowly emerged from the car's passenger side and looked around at his surroundings. Despite Familiarity's ties, he did feel transformed in certain ways by the drive over there. His ladies' admonitions had melted the ice surrounding his heart pushing him toward some uncertain future. He didn't know what it would feel like to have faith again…to live again without trying to die….

Still a good dinner and companionship seemed like an excellent place to start all things considered.

And so it would go…..


	22. Dinner with a Purpose

Chapter 22

Even as the partners pulled up in front of the store, Abe set the last few touches on his preparations for the important meal ahead. He ensured that no measure would be neglected. He wanted to make sure it was the perfect gathering.

Granted Jo had eaten with them before but this was _different_…she was _different_.

Henry had been "ordered" to move on and was _actually considering it_ albeit in his usual slow as molasses way.

Hence Abe wanted to do his part to make sure the meal was exquisite as all Hell. In total overkill mode for such a gathering, he'd spread the best white tablecloth over the oaken table surface. Two tapered candles burned in its center. He'd set three places with the best plates and wine glasses he could manage. The lamb sat under a cover on the counter alongside a wine bottle chilling on ice. A salad marinated in the fridge. Hearing the door open downstairs, he smiled. _Here's hoping you get the hint, Henry. _"Henry?"

"Yes! We're indeed here!" Henry called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Whatever it is, it smells like it's to die for!" Jo complimented as the duo climbed the staircase. Seeing the production in front of them, she was struck dumb momentarily.

"Abraham, whatever have you been up to?" Henry queried with a bit of annoyance. Of course he knew full well what the other man's _modus operandi _intended. It made him squirm just a bit more.

"Just a nice dinner among friends, right?" Abe presumed with a bit of theatrical air.

"Henry, you really need to loosen up. It's not like we're on a _date_, right?" she teased eliciting a deepening blush in the coroner's cheeks.

"I feel like I am getting a certain hint knocked through my head by a sledgehammer or worse," Henry noted somberly. He did appreciate Abe's efforts of course and knew the meal would indeed be splendid. He just didn't want to feel as if he was being shoved into the heart of the transition.

"It is life, Henry. Besides being immortal, there is a certain need to _experience _things," the antiquarian presumed. "Good food, good wine and great companionship. Certainly livens the place up." His eyes sparkled. "Detective, welcome to the ranks of the forever living."

"You're like us?" she queried in surprise.

"No. He and Abigail adopted me when I was a baby. She found me in a concentration camp," Abe explained while holding up his arm to reveal the branded numbers there.

"That's _really _like one of those serial numbers!" She grimaced. "It must have been horrible. I'm so sorry."

"At least I don't remember it. We don't focus much on that. Kind of like what Abigail and your husband told you two, right? Just keep moving forward," Abe insisted. "I can cut if Henry will pour?"

"I suppose that is in order," Henry concurred as he considered the bottle. "A worthy vintage from Burgundy. As always, Abe, splendid choice." He popped the cork and poured out some for each of them.

"I aim to please," Abe replied albeit with a bit of mirth in his voice. He sliced portions from the lamb and doled out the accompanying vegetables. Then he set out bowls of salad for them all. "_Bon appetit." _He slid into his chair.

She bit into her meat and nodded with satisfaction as it melted on her tongue. "Oh this is _so _good! Do you cook like this, Henry?"

"I can make a few things in a pinch but I fear Abe is the better cook," Henry admitted.

"Lots of practice," Abe concurred. "Henry worked. I cooked for us both. When we've lived in different places, I've picked up different experiences. Want to appreciate a local place? Learn from the locals."

"I'll say. All I'm good for are takeout and frozen dinners," she lamented.

"We have eternity to learn these things," Henry assured her.

"Why, Henry! Was that a bout of optimism? Very nice. You see? It wasn't hard at all. Now _was it?_" She smiled and let her eyes sparkle at him and reflect off of the candles in the process. She saluted him with her glass and sipped suggestively from it.

Abe chose not to say anything but to savor the mouthful of lamb on that note.

Henry considered the entire scene. He felt out of place admittedly with the attention. Other than Abigail, he had to concede that his luck with the ladies hadn't been the greatest. Still he forced himself to stay with it. He trusted that Abigail wouldn't steer him wrong on this front. Furthermore he had a big reason to trust Jo unlike few others.

Unlike Nora for example, Jo would believe in him, learn to deal with immortality and work with him. She had already proven herself in so many ways.

Now it was a matter of their partnership growing into something far more advanced.

Somehow they all knew it would happen. All they needed was time and trust.

And that was something worth celebrating with a dinner such as that one….


	23. A Threat and More?

Chapter 23 [Two hours later]

[A/N: SuperLC529, you guessed it! Another *evil* plot twist and well….]

[Precinct]

As night fell across Manhattan, the precinct remained fairly busy. Several beat officers brought in vagrants and delinquents. Detectives worked their respective cases. The coffee pot toiled overtime to satiate the massive caffeine dependency powering the bullpen.

All in all, it seemed like just another night…..

Reece hung up her phone and allowed herself a rare smile. In an hour, she and her fellow leaders would head back to the convention center to honor the NYPD's best and brightest personnel. Thanks in part to Henry and Jo, the danger had been averted. Awards would be given in style.

Beside her three padded manila envelopes sat waiting for welcome recipients.

_Well-deserved awards for excellent jobs done! _She shut her computer off and went for her coat.

As she did so, her cell phone rang.

She looked curiously at it to see "BLOCKED CALL" on the caller ID. "Yes?"

"Lieutenant Reece, correct?" a digitized voice queried from the other end.

She looked down at her watch before responding, "That's right. And who is this?"

"Who I am is unimportant. My message, however, is. You only claimed one of our operatives. We are still very much in the game, Lieutenant. Go to your party. Enjoy it. Just know we are targeting one of your own. You must realize that there are penalties to opposing us. Time is so short. Do have a nice night as one of yours is now sacrificed," the voice informed her before disconnecting.

"Damn it!" She groused. "Not enough time!" She rushed out of the bullpen and over toward the desk sergeant. "How many officers are home or not on the clock right now?"

"Excuse me, Lieutenant? That would be like half the force! I can print you a list," the desk sergeant responded.

"Do it and get it to me immediately," Reece instructed. She walked purposefully over to Hanson's desk. "Detective Hanson, are you still working on the bomber case?"

"Just wrapping up the paperwork now. I'll have it to you in about fifteen minutes. Why?" He noticed an urgently pressing look in her eyes. "What's going on if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'll tell you in my office," she noted cryptically. "Follow me." She accepted the off-duty roster from the desk sergeant. "Thank you, Sergeant. That will be all for now." She led Hanson into the office and shut the door behind them. "We have another development in the bomber case."

He stared at her almost incredulously. "Another one? I thought we took out the big target. Morgan and Martinez found Hurdleston. What else is going on?"

She sighed. "I just received a call on my phone. Apparently the caller claimed to be part of a much bigger operation. The person threatened me with the killing of one of our own as he or she put it. The voice was digitally masked. The threat would happen soon but there was no stated timeline." She held up the list. "There have got to be at least a hundred names on here. We can't go through them all."

"Too bad we can't just narrow the list down. Any specific vendettas on it?" he proposed.

"The caller said that opposing them has consequences," she recalled. "And…that would narrow it down to a few people. You're here." She studied the listing again. "Our police officers are here."

"But Martinez and Morgan are not, Lieutenant. They're the only two involved in this case not still on the clock," he reminded her. "Maybe you might call her?"

"Good idea, Detective. At least we can let her know," she concurred before calling on her phone.

The phone rang and rang unanswered for a full twenty seconds before the messaging came on.

"Detective Martinez, this is Lieutenant Reece. Please call me as soon as you get this message. It is urgent. Please let Dr. Morgan know to call me as well," she told her subordinate.

"Maybe Morgan can get a message to her?" he postulated.

"Good idea." She started to dial before a frantic knocking came from the door. She saw the desk sergeant motioning for her to open the door almost fearfully. "Just a minute." She opened the door. "What is the matter, Sergeant?"

"There was an explosion outside of an antique shop. 911 tasked us the call. It…it's where Dr. Morgan lives." The sergeant composed herself and apologized, "I'm sorry. Just thought you should know."

"Detective, we should get over to Dr. Morgan's residence," Reece declared while grabbing her coat.

"Follow me. We'll be there in ten minutes," he concurred before following her toward the parking lot.

Another crisis, it seemed, was brewing…..


	24. Reactive Chemistries

Chapter 24

[Fifteen Minutes Earlier—Abe's Antiques]

The dinner between the two immortals and their senior companion went exquisitely well. The lamb practically melted on their tongues. The wine added just the right complement to the meal. That, however, wasn't counting dessert or the conversation….

…or the way that the partners considered each other in the flickering candlelight.

Jo savored the last bite of her black forest torte allowing the chocolate and cherry to hang on just a little longer in her mouth. She couldn't remember having a better time with anyone since Ramon's death. She chastised herself for not seeing all of these layers to Henry's persona. Instead of the stuffy coroner/academic, she saw a friend and more. _Perhaps I can move on with him? _She took in those purposeful eyes, his chiseled chin and even the secure if not overly conservative way he carried himself. She appreciated his concern on most things even if the chivalry thing could grate on her from time to time. She smiled warmly at those thoughts.

"Something good?" Henry queried expectantly.

She somehow kept herself from blushing. "Abe…surpassed himself. Even the Italian bakeries don't make a torte like this."

"They do," Abe deflected. "I've had a few good teachers back in old _Italia _itself." He could see the chemistry brewing and did his best to help it along when needed through verbal cues and excusing himself for brief intervals to give them their space. "The folks in the old country had their tricks. I add a few of my own."

"You never disappoint, Abe," Henry concurred. He considered a small blended bite of dual delights before returning his eyes across the table. Granted he'd initially gone along with the dinner so as not to disappoint his two companions. However, as the evening progressed, his heart relaxed. He felt the stirrings deep within himself once again. He smiled, laughed and even dared to crack a joke during that time.

Abigail had certainly guided him to the right person…if she herself wouldn't be in the picture any longer….

"Nor do you, Henry. Granted you are rough around the edges but such things can be smoothed out," she observed with a teasing lilt to her tone. She saluted him with her wine glass again. "Nobody's perfect."

"Indeed. We can both support each other. Can't we?" Henry supposed earnestly. Increasingly he genuinely wanted to test out the validity of _that statement_. He sipped on his coffee while admiring her strong features in the candlelight. He couldn't help but be entranced by her skin's delicate hue in the flicking candlelight. Her eyes' sparkling made his heart jump. Her mouth's knowing smile called to his lips; each pair wanting to touch the other and lose themselves in the depths of _Amor's _bliss.

Despite being the gentleman, he felt desire and passion…almost forgotten emotions where he was concerned. He set the cup down and wiped his face off with a napkin before returning it to its place on his lap. "The torte is fascinating, Jo, but it pales in comparison with your companionship be it professional, friendly or otherwise more." He smiled nervously at her.

Abe somehow kept himself from staring. _He hasn't used a line on that since Abigail all right. Wow! _He simply sipped on a coffee and kept himself as unobtrusive as possible.

"Careful, Henry. That sounded like a _pick up line. _Are you _trying _to tell me _something_?" she supposed wryly. She knew of course that he'd basically conceded any resistance to the process with those words. As much as she wanted to just take him right then and there, she held back preferring to keep to the game and their process.

"Words…fail me. I…do…care, Jo," Henry stammered nervously.

"And I appreciate that." She got up from her chair and brushed her lips gently across his right cheek. "Let's talk more about this over that final paperwork tomorrow. Okay? Sorry but we do need to be in early."

"Indeed." He rose to meet her and offered his hand. "Might I walk you to your car?"

"You most certainly may, _Dr. Morgan_," she assented. She led them down the stairs toward the darkened street outside.

Abe hung back to allow the two partners their moment. _Go for it, Guys! _He sipped again on his wine. _Henry, don't screw it up!_

Henry guided Jo out the front door cautiously. Despite the neighborhood's relative safety, he felt uneasy on this particular night. He surveyed the nocturnal scene for any sign of trouble.

At least on the surface, everything seemed clear to them both….

She rolled her eyes. "It's really okay, Henry. It's not like there's going to be another bomb. You really need to cool it with the white knight routine. I'm a big girl with my own gun, a badge and my own secret agent kit."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Point taken. It has been an interesting day for us both. Shall we continue this conversation tomorrow?"

"We shall." She kissed him on the cheek once again before opening her driver side door. "Good night, Henry."

He took the back of her right hand and laid a delicate kiss on its back side. "Good night, Jo. Sweet dreams."

Admittedly those words from him made her heart swoon in spite of itself.

She climbed into the car and shut the door again. Then she secured her seatbelt and glanced at him as he watched her from the shop's doorway. She waved to him affectionately.

Then she turned her key in the ignition.

And the whole world turned upside down again. Just as in the Ralston, a burst of heat, fire and a loud booming noise seared her perceptions. She felt her skin and hair burning once more again recalling the unbearable agony.

Then she started seeing things. She saw her mother and father. She took in the greatest achievements in her life. She could see Ramon smiling at her on their wedding day….

…and with that she headed down her own version of the kaleidoscope before vanishing without a trace from the fiery coffin in the street….

[A minute earlier]

Henry released her hand from his gentlemanly gesture. He conceded that such moves would be considered archaic by the modern people around himself….

…then again when did he care _really? _

For the first time in almost a century, he'd found a worthy woman and successor to Abigail. He knew that such person had been handpicked for him by his deceased wife. His heart sang over said partner's presence.

And it was clear to him that she felt the same way. Granted they'd need time to grow into it farther but they were making progress….

He waved to her as she got into the car. _What is it about Love that makes us all giddy? Why am I so afraid of what will happen next? Pish posh, Henry, you are being most ridiculous! _Her wave to him set his heart pitter pattering as well….

…still his fear ate at him…that and the sense of bad prophecy….

…a sense that the resulting explosion justified. As the car exploded, his eyes went wide. He went into a complete panic. "JO! MY GOD! JO!" He ran toward the car as fast as he possibly could while trying to find a way to save her through the flames. He surveyed the melted and torched mess frantically for any sign of her.

Abe rushed out of the shop before locking the door behind himself. "Damn! Henry, what happened?"

Henry stood numbly watching the flames consume everything in their wake. He trembled as a variety of emotions cascaded across his consciousness. From the scene in front of himself, he knew their celebration had been premature. He knew that Hurdleston had not been alone. He'd been careless.

Now Jo was paying for his hubris big time….

"Henry, can you see her?" Abe pressed.

"No, Abe, she's gone! I can't believe she's gone!" Henry panicked while forgetting his senses. He wanted to break down but would not at least not openly. He trembled while weighing their options. His heart wanted to seize up and stop everything to force a reset and a chilly swim in its own right.

"Henry, stop." Abe grabbed onto his arm and shook his older companion. "She's like you now, remember? Let's go and get her."

"Excuse me?" Henry queried in confusion.

"She'll be waiting at the usual pop up spot. Come on," Abe pushed. "Your co-workers will be here any minute, I'm sure. Time you get to experience how you look to the rest of us, Henry." He pulled the coroner toward his waiting car. After both got in, he started his own engine. "Have faith, Henry. It'll be okay."

"I hope so, Abraham. I can only pray that's true," Henry muttered while bowing his head.

_Yeah he's fallen hard all right. Hang on, Jo. We're coming! _Abe gunned the motor and turned onto the busy street quickly. He made rapid progress toward the Hudson hoping for Henry's sake that he was right….

…for all of their sakes, they'd best be right….

…or all Hell would break loose….

_Have faith, Abe. Have faith_, the driver admonished himself silently. He shot brief glances toward the elder passenger as they progressed.

Time, it seemed, was of the essence after all…..


	25. Sparks on the Riverfront

Chapter 25 [Hudson River]

After falling for what felt like eons, the sudden chill and fluid surroundings jerked Jo back to her senses. The icy water dimpled her skin and carried her hair away from the scalp in all directions. Her lungs admittedly burned. Her mind still struggled with the situation.

An explosion had torched her car…much as the one in the Ralston had done to the chamber she and Henry had been in. It burned her. It seared her flesh and hair. Her eyes had lost some of their function before the end….

…still they beheld her white knight charging toward the flames and trying to save her….

She smiled in those dark stygian depths. _Henry. He cares about me. He really does! _She felt lighter and more buoyant. _I can't die here! I can't! _She willed her arms to start moving. She kicked with her legs propelling herself upward through the murky waters. She clamped her mouth shut seizing onto whatever wisps of precious air remained in her lungs. She wouldn't quit. She couldn't do it. Faster and faster, she willed the desperate flaps of her tired arms and legs.

Somehow she _knew _he was desperately seeking her out. She could almost feel his fear of losing her. The empathetic wave slammed into her nearly knocking her off course.

But it was his need for her that she felt….

And that was why she had to surface and return to the shore….

For _his sake _too…

Just as her lungs had nearly exhausted their precious payload, she broke the river's surface. Her mouth dropped open by instinct. Her lungs inhaled deeply of the sweet air about her cooling their torturous ache. Her heartbeat slowed and relaxed from its panicked levels down to a more relaxed state. She looked around but found herself alone in the dark river currents. _Shore. Get to shore. Then you can think! _She swam the distance in bursts, stopping every few minutes to let herself rest. _Is this why Henry couldn't keep up with me? That returning from the dead stuff really takes a lot out of you. I really need to give him some slack on this stuff. _Finally she staggered from the inky waters and onto the darkened nocturnal shoreline. Almost by memory from before, she found the brush behind which she and Henry had first started being honest with each other. Her eyes watered in spite of her resolve not to fall for him. Her mouth formed a smile. Her heart betrayed her in like fashion.

She took a deep heartfelt sigh. She needed him too. Consequences and department policies be damned.

_So much for not caring. How will we deal with this? Frankly do I care? I don't. _She smiled dreamily in spite of her situation behind the bush. She knew he was coming.

That was all she needed…..

Meantime Henry twitched in the passenger seat. His feet pushed against the kickboard. His breathing grew increasingly erratic. His fingers tapped incessantly against the armrest. For the first time in centuries, his mind drowned in Emotion's pools, struggling to gain a handhold, foothold or even a fingerhold on Sanity's precious sandbar in this stormy midst.

He leaned back feeling desperately incomplete. As with a bird soaring over great distances in search of its mate, he willed himself toward her….

Abe rubbed his left elbow. "It's going to be all right, Henry. We're almost there."

The coroner quirked a sarcastic eyebrow but could manage no further response. His obsession over finding Jo safe numbed him to all other stimuli. His mind flailed still helplessly in Fear's gale wind.

Abe banked the car into a hard right turn before screeching to a halt across the paved parking lot just yards up the shore from her position. "And there…."

Before he could finish, Henry had undone his seat belt, opened the door and rushed off into the night. His feet barely touched the yellowed grass under them. His eyes scanned the dimly lit area as he ran toward the bush in question. "Jo? JO!"

"Henry?" She peered slightly over the top of the leaves. "Is it you?"

Relief washed over him. He offered her a big grin. He sucked in a couple of breaths to compose himself.

"Yes quite. You gave us quite a fright indeed!" He removed his trench coat and tossed it over the blind to her. "That should be a sight better, I believe."

"Not exactly Macy's or Sach's, Henry, but I'll take it," she cracked. She pulled the coat over herself, cinched it at the waist and slowly stood. She emerged into view with a shrug. "See? Everything's good. You really should have told me about how wasted that trip back makes you. Wow." She stumbled in spite of herself.

He caught her with one hand on her lower back and the other grasping her left one. "It does require a coffee and a meal afterwards, I fear." He stared deeply into her eyes and felt the energy therein.

"Why, _ , _you really were _scared _for me, weren't you?" she realized.

He wanted to just blow off her question. It would've been easier all around. He would just get her up the path, into the car and somewhere else for the recharge in question. Still he couldn't. He couldn't stop from trembling.

The energy coursed through her as well. Her nerves flared as well. Still she hated the dancing around and pussy-footing. She debated for a couple of heartbeats before ascertaining her next action. Before he could refuse, she grabbed both sides of his head. Her lips seized onto his in a romantic transfusion. For a full twenty seconds, she pressed down enjoying the moment while melting through that glacier-exterior of his.

"Not bad, Henry," she complimented after releasing him. "You're a better man than you know."

"And you're…a better woman," he gasped both from the emotional crash and the kiss. "A bit on the unpredictable side, I fear…."

"Get used to it, Henry. This here's _my century_," she quipped with a sparkle in her eye. She embraced him. "Nice that you care."

"More so than you'll ever know," he concurred while returning that gesture as well. Then he planted a kiss on her forehead. "More than you know." He looked into her eyes once more.

She smiled and let her eyes sparkle back.

A throat being cleared brought them both back to reality.

Abe sat on the nearby bench taking in the whole exchange. "Glad everything's all right, Jo. Henry was just a _little _worried."

"Abraham," Henry tersely hissed.

"Oh lighten up, Henry, Abe's just telling me what I already know," she assured him. "Besides I _like _the fact that you can get _worked up _about me. Now come on. Reece is going to want some explanation."

"She has a point, Henry," Abe noted. "Or would you rather sit here and fume while we deal with it?"

"Do not worry. I am coming," Henry relented. Although his heart soared and danced, admittedly he wasn't used to being so irrational and out of control emotionally. He knew he needed to adjust but why was it so damn hard?

As with hers, his path would prove hard too.

Still as he took her hand and walked toward the car beside her, it seemed easier as well.

Conundrums always seemed as much…at least until solutions offered themselves….


	26. Coffee at Jo's

Chapter 26 [Fifteen minutes later—Jo's Apartment]

Fresh off a rapid drive from the river, Jo put a pot of coffee on to brew. Then she went for the shower and a change of clothes. She trusted that Abe and Henry would get their own cups made up to their own specs when it was ready.

Henry smiled to himself while watching her handiwork create itself. He'd definitely relaxed on the ride over. In fact he'd even shared the backseat with her while answering several questions about their condition. _It's never going to be easy, Henry. You know that. At least she's hanging in there._

"Not bad is it? Opening up, I mean," Abe supposed as the coffee maker dinged at them. He poured out two mugs of coffee. Then, recalling her instructions, he found the milk and sugar in their spots and fixed his mug. "Your coffee's ready by the way, Mr. Genius."

"I'm _experienced _not a _genius_," Henry pointed out almost aloofly as he added his own touch to the coffee mug and sipped on her creation. "Mmmm…..a hearty blend of Asian bean varieties. Love the flavor."

"Love the flavor or her?" Abe teased.

Henry stiffened; his musings on the matter clearly showing across his face. And yet a new door of sorts had been opened for him. Once again he considered Jo's positive points and that she'd been _remade _to suit him….

Now could he _update _himself for her? That was the $25,000.00 question as far as he was concerned.

"It's okay to say 'all of the above', you know," Abe assured him. "And she's looking for you to be you, Henry, not perfect. None of us are."

"Yes I am well aware of my shortcomings. Thank you, Abraham," Henry expressed albeit with his own issues flavoring his tone.

"You can relax, Henry. Nobody's judging anyone. Of course that could come _later_," she noted while coming back into the room now dressed in her burgundy silk blouse, dark slacks and matching blazer. "Coffee good?"

"Exquisite. Thank you. Feeling better?" Henry replied before adding a sip from his own cup.

She smiled at him. "Glad to see I have your coffee tastes down pat, Henry." She poured herself a mug and fixed it as well. "And yes, the shower definitely felt great. So what are we going to tell Reece and the others? By now they have to be at the shop."

"Yes. I don't need the negative publicity. Business has been slow enough lately," Abe complained.

Henry frowned. "Someone bombed your car, Jo. Beyond that, we needed to get medical supplies. As long as you contact her, Reece will be all right with that."

"Right." She looked about the room and realized she didn't have her cell phone or purse with her. "We're going to have to figure out a way to come back with our stuff intact."

"I've been trying that for two centuries. I'd welcome your suggestions. Believe me," Henry reminded her.

"Well you've now got a detective on the case." She dialed her landline and waited. "Yes? This is Detective Martinez. Patch me through to Lieutenant Reece. Thanks."

"Detective? Where are you? We're at the antique shop. Are you and Dr. Morgan all right?" Reece demanded.

"Henry's fine. I managed to get out of the car before it went nuclear. He's treating the few burns I did get," Jo reported. "I wanted to make sure we reported in. Any clues?"

"Nothing yet. We'll get your car down to the department salvage area. Where are you now?" Reece told her.

"At my apartment. We and the shop owner, Abraham Morgan, are collecting our thoughts. We'll be right down to the precinct for a statement. Sorry it happened so fast," Jo noted.

"Very well. I will expect you in an hour at the precinct. See you then," Reece concluded before hanging up.

Jo hung up as well. "We need to go downtown after our coffee. Statement time. Joy joy…."

"Yes well we shall have to be up to task. Now _won't we?_" Henry supposed.

"Oh I'm ready." She took a saucy draught from her cup. "Now that I'm not feeling like a drained tea bag after that aborted trip to the other side. Is it always like that?"

"Yes. I'm afraid it is." Henry sighed deeply. He'd never expected to have that particular conversation with anyone else. "I can only speculate that the energy needed to recreate ourselves spends what we already have. Beyond that I could not fathom a guess."

"It's okay, Henry. We'll figure it out," she assured him while finishing her coffee and grabbing her trench coat. "Meantime we'll need to stash a change of clothes for each of us somewhere. Sorry but the raincoat look isn't for me."

"Streaking isn't for Henry either but he does it," Abe jabbed.

"Thank you so much for the reminder, Abe. I'm sure she appreciated it. Sorry, Jo, it was the best we could manage for modesty's sake," Henry retorted sharply.

"Oh it's okay. I know that." She kissed his cheek. "Love the embarrassed look on you by the way. Come on, Guys." She opened the door and ushered them out.

Henry shook his head. _How can a relationship such as this make sense and yet be so infuriating? I will never understand Love…._


	27. Statement at the Precinct

Chapter 27 [Half an Hour Later]

[Outside of the Precinct]

Abe pulled into the guest parking slot with a deep mood. He honestly worried how his passengers were going to pull two rabbits out of the explanation hat in as many days and make it stick with Reece and their cohorts inside of the concrete building. "You two have your wits about you. Got it?"

"Unlike at the Ralston, we didn't do anything rash. Reece has to understand that," Jo pointed out.

"I should've stopped you and checked first," Henry disagreed.

"With _what_? Henry, that's really nice but you don't exactly have a bomb sniffing dog or detection equipment," she insisted.

He nodded in tacit concession. Still he knew they couldn't afford to be so rash especially if the bomber had seen her get into the car. He allowed his fingers to do their dance of nerves against each other.

"Let's see what they have. Reece knows we're okay. This time we're in a better position with them," she assured them both before getting out of the back seat. "I believe we're going to be all right, Henry."

"I have confidence myself in the situation," he replied half-truthfully as he and Abe followed her into the building. Yet he still had the butterflies bouncing around in his gut.

This was going to be some conversation….

[Inside]

Hanson combed the almost-completed report wondering what he had missed. His eyes scanned every detail and nuance on the printed pages. His mind swam with details. He thought back to how thoroughly they'd evaluated everything. He considered how they'd gone through proper channels and procedure.

Even Henry missed something….

That thought curled his mouth into a smile. _Even Morgan was fooled. Imagine that! _

"Detective Hanson, that can wait."

He craned his neck to see Reece watching him expectantly. "Lieutenant, did we find something?"

"Of a sort. Detective Martinez, Dr. Morgan and the shop owner are here. Meet us in the interview room," she instructed grimly before turning and heading toward the area in question.

_Martinez is alive? How the Hell did she manage that? _He recalled the state of the bombed out remains and charred materials. Just like at the Ralston, she'd managed to evade death somehow. _Some trick! _He stood and walked to the interview room with a bit of annoyance in his step. He walked into the room and closed the door to find Reece talking with the detective in question. "Glad to see you're okay, Martinez."

"Fortunately someone apparently tried to steal my car. Never thought I'd say that," Jo lied with a straight face.

"It gave us quite the fright when the car exploded," Henry added evenly. "She'd stepped out to get something from her car. The next thing that Abraham and I knew, there was the explosion. Detective Martinez fortunately ended up in the alley although her clothes were a mess. We went back to her apartment so that she could change into these new ones."

Jo maintained a poker face as she watched the faces around herself. She admired how Abe stayed quiet unless he was prompted to answer a question or two. She could discern Reece's pointed look and knew that Hanson definitely had his suspicions about the resurrection acts. Most of all though she couldn't believe how smoothly Henry painted over certain details and twisted in ever-so-small ways the truth to make his convenient retelling all the more believable. _Someday I hope I can be that good at this. _She ground her teeth.

"Are you all right, Detective? I can get you someone to speak with if you'd like," Reece offered.

"No. I'll be okay. Thanks though. Was there any kind of note or calling card?" Jo assured them all.

"Actually there was. You apparently have quite the fan club," Hanson replied before a glare from Reece shut him up.

"Fan club?" Henry wondered in confusion. ""I fail to see how nearly getting blown up is the action of a fan."

"He was being sarcastic, Henry," Abe clarified. "Some fans."

"Indeed," Reece concurred while hooking her cell phone up to a speaker. "This was the message." Pressing a button, she played it for them all.

As he listened to the message, Henry suppressed a shudder. He shot Jo a pointed look. He remembered such threats to his family and person at various points in his history: Crimea, Ireland, the American Civil War and Vietnam among other less than enjoyable circumstances.

"It's okay, Henry. I survived. They're blowing hot air. We'll nail them," Jo assured him. She rubbed his right shoulder reassuringly. "Calm down."

"As soon as I can get back to the lab, absolutely. I have had enough of this bloody rubbish!" Henry retorted while allowing his feelings to air in an uncharacteristic manner.

"Now that I have your statements, Doctor, absolutely," Reece concurred. "Detective Hanson, do you have any questions?"

"I'm set," Hanson indicated. _For now._

"Very well. Mr. Morgan, I can offer you a ride back to your shop and to have it watched for tonight. Dr. Morgan, Detective Martinez, please find out what you can. I want these terrorists off of the streets. Understood?" Reece summed up.

"Understood," Jo agreed.

"I will see what Lucas and I can discern from the remains. Perhaps you might have that area opened for us to do so?" Henry proposed.

"That I can do. Just cross every t and dot every i. That's all, People," Reece insisted.

"Be careful, Abe," Henry requested.

"I'm a big boy, Henry. I'll keep my eyes open. Just nail the bastards. Got it?" Abe assured him before leaving the area and heading toward the waiting patrolmen in the bullpen.

"Seems we're in for a long night, Folks," Hanson presumed.

"Not long enough. We need time to search," Jo indicated.

"We shall get our answers," Henry insisted. "Come." He led the two detectives from the room and toward the waiting door.

_Just find the answers, you three. Terrorists and we can't do anything about it? Wonderful…. _She headed for her office and the phone calls she'd promised Henry.

It would be a long night indeed….


	28. Key Discoveries

Chapter 28 [Henry's Designated "Auto-topsy" Chamber—Three hours later]

[A/N: Yes I am borrowing from the '6 AM' episode on this one. Henry, after all, will not forget lessons and techniques that work after all. ]

The night dragged by for all concerned. Even as Hanson and Reece dredged their materials for potential new clues back at the precinct, Henry and Jo had returned to the car examination area attached to the departmental impound garage. A call had gone out to Lucas who'd yet to stumble in for assistance.

Needless to say, after the attack earlier, tensions ran high…..

Jo sighed deeply as she mourned her car's demise. Especially after Ramon's death, it had served as her sanctuary from the pain. She could retreat into it, put on the satellite radio and drive out to the Hamptons, the Adirondacks or even southern New England if the need was strong enough. It gave her a break from the pull of the bottle as well….

\

…now, as a charred blackened corpse, it might have a few clues left….

"Anything, Henry? Sorry I'm not much help here," she apologized sheepishly. Admittedly she wanted to do something else besides being a bystander.

"Hmm?" Henry stuck his head out of the wreck. "Your presence is always a help, Jo. Never forget that." He smiled warmly to emphasize the point before allowing the mask of seriousness to drop over his features once again. "Lucas should've been here by now. I wish he'd get his mind off of those comic books and games."

"That's his way of dealing with things, Henry. Yes he does get on my nerves too. However he is very capable," she reminded him.

"_When _he wants to be," he countered tersely while digging into the undercarriage. He gently eased a piece of metal away from the rest. "I suspect this is part of what we are looking for. This timing mechanism resembles the one from the corpse at the warehouse. If we test the undercarriage, I suspect we'll find traces of magnesium, phosphorus and _plastique_ residue." He stood slowly and stretched to ease the kinks from his tired bones.

"If so, we have the distinctive signature," she realized. "You do have your moments." Granted she admired his genius and experience tremendously at moments like that one. However she wasn't about to give him _too much _credit.

"As we all do," he replied while taking her praise in stride.

At that moment Lucas finally meandered bleary-eyed into the chamber. "Hey, guys. Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?"

"Considering I was almost blown to Hell, Lucas, no," she retorted firmly. "Henry's figured things out while we were waiting."

"What else is new?" the assistant muttered to himself.

"Perhaps if you'd pay more attention, you'd have more moments of realization and inspiration," Henry lectured albeit more sharply than he meant to. "My apologies, Lucas. It has been a long evening. Is there anything new from the precinct?"

"Negative, Doc. Reece and Hanson are coming up empty. Hopefully we find some new leads and…." Lucas' eyes bugged out upon seeing the charred timer. "Is that like the other one?"

"From what I can tell, it's identical. We will need to test for certain key elements. Did you bring those items?" Henry requested.

"Right here of course," Lucas agreed while putting several vials on the table next to them. "Sorry I didn't have time to request the bomb-sniffing dog too."

"Yes. Quite the pity indeed," Henry lamented not being satisfied with having less than everything at their disposal in this case. He glanced quickly at her before turning back to the task at hand. "Still these should do the trick."

"And what is that?" she queried while leaning over.

"These?" Henry shrugged. "These are thymol crystals and sulfuric acid. Lucas, care to do the honors?"

"On it, Doc." Lucas grinned at the whole "Sherlock Holmes gotcha" moment that Henry allowed him. He yanked away another piece from the undercarriage and placed it on the table. Then he sprinkled the crystals onto it and used a dropper to administer a few drops of the acid. "Let's hope for something cool."

On cue, Lucas' metal piece gained rosy colored blotches.

She stared at the color change. "So we have an idea?"

"The rosy color specifies the presence of C-4 explosive. Before the body at the warehouse blew, I saw several such pieces on him as well. We will need to test the body as well for this and magnesium not to mention phosphorus to be certain of course," Henry postulated.

As she was listening, Jo noticed something shining out of the bottom of the car. She stooped and gently reached toward it. With a gentle tug, she separated what seemed like several crystals from where they'd been wedged by the explosion. "These look like diamonds."

"Damn!" Lucas exclaimed. "Now that's awesome."

"Indeed." Henry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes yet again. "Hold those up to the light, will you?"

"But of course," she agreed with a smirk. "Nice to know you appreciate a woman with diamonds, Henry."

"I do appreciate the _finer things _in every regard," Henry countered while considering the fragments in her hand. "Yes…definitely diamonds…a quarter karat each if I'm not mistaken." He placed the crystals into a collection bag. "Now we return to the morgue and run another few tests. We are going to triangulate the source."

"_Triangulate?_" she queried not getting his choice of words.

"He means we're going to identify where this bomb was put together. Kind of like his vector stuff, ya know?" Lucas translated for her benefit.

She shook her head. "Wish you'd just say that, Henry. Come on. Let's get those tests done." She led them toward the changing area.

Henry sighed. _What did I say? Why is she like that? I did say what I meant…. _He shrugged in defeat while following his companions out of the room.

[Morgue—Forty-five minutes later]

After the ride back to the precinct, the trio retrieved the warehouse corpse from its refrigerated compartment and ran the thymol test on it. In addition certain other procedures reacted to the chilled body's temperature to signify the other aforementioned elements.

Henry nodded. "We know all three are C-4. One more test to be sure." He brought out the metal piece Lucas had tested back at the chamber. Then he placed it on a metal plate. "We need the liquid nitrogen, Lucas."

"Yeah I thought so." The assistant headed over to where a cylindrical metal tank awaited them. He wheeled it over to Henry who had placed a glass containment jar with a small rubber tube over the metal piece.

"Thank you." Henry hooked the tubing up to the tank and donned a pair of thick insulated gloves. "I hope it holds." He turned the vial. "Watch the metal."

For a full two minutes, the icy vapors chilled the area inside of the glass. The temperature dropped close to where the body would have been. Then they revealed the same results as the body.

"You did it," she ascertained.

"Once we knew the source, it was almost certain," Henry deflected while shutting off the tank and dismantling the equipment.

"I'll let Reece know," she noted while getting out her cell phone. "Lieutenant? This is Detective Martinez. We matched the detonators and their residual signatures. In addition I found some diamond crystals wedged in the undercarriage of my car."

"Nice work, Detective. That collaborates what the CSIs found at the warehouse. What did the explosive tests reveal?" Reece wondered.

"Traces of C-4, magnesium and phosphorus on the body and the car. Where would someone make such a device, be out of sight and yet have diamond residue find its way into it?" Jo pointed out.

"Perhaps the abandoned Van Yarrell Importers' Building down by the docks?" Henry suggested.

"Did you hear that? Would that fit?" Jo queried hopefully.

Reece typed away on her keyboard while bringing up a synopsis of the former importing warehouse in question. She skimmed the details and nodded in affirmation. "Tell Dr. Morgan he does have a hit indeed. I will get the search warrant. You all meet us at the scene. Thank you all for your work." With that she hung up.

Jo hung up as well. "She's getting the search warrant for your warehouse. What kind of place is that?"

"Van Yarrells' was the top diamond importer back in the 30s and 40s. Unfortunately their competitors overtook them in that business. By the mid 80s, they shuttered their dealings, sold their business and retired. Besides the warehouse is at the back of the piers. Perfect cover for an operation such as that one," Henry explained recalling his patrols from the 40s.

Lucas whistled in admiration. "Sounds like you've been reading up on your detective stuff, Doc."

"Yes, I do _watch _for things. You might do the same." Henry grabbed his coat. "Thank you for the help, Lucas. You do have your moments." He looked to her. "Lead on."

"Of course." She led them from the room and toward the waiting police car outside.

Lucas shook his head. "Best get this all done. Then _maybe _I can get a nap in. Someday I'll get to go with them." He set to cleaning up before the desired nap in question.

For them all, the night was about to get longer still…..


	29. Bombers Dealt With

Chapter 29 [Van Yarrells' Warehouse—Just before Dawn]

Hidden deep in the far corner of the Port Newark-Elizabeth Marine Terminal, the Van Yarrells' Warehouse aged without grace. Boards covered the nearly century-old structure's windows. Mortar chipped from between the bricks allowing for occasional representatives of the latter to fall earthward. The steel beams supporting the ancient building rusted and cracked.

It was unstable but it allowed a place for the rats to hide and flourish…..

On the structure's ground floor, a dozen operatives worked away at various tasks. A tall and attractive blonde woman typed away on a laptop. A half dozen folks tinkered with new destructive devices for various other targets around the New York area. Two men of African origin stirred a pot of explosive liquid gently. Another poured the liquid into molds to form into bars or whatever the group needed.

Overseeing the others' actions, a tall and dignified man with Nordic features processed every facet of the process. He walked with calm between each station inspecting the byproducts of his planning and organization. He anticipated that the bombing of Jo's car would keep the NYPD scrambling after their own tails long enough for him to send the next wave of attacks across the tri-state area. "Report, Mathers?"

The woman at the computer screen replied, "The police are still tasking their resources to the antique shop. Situation seems normal, Michael."

"And we should get this stuff out before they get any wiser, Gustavssen," the molder pointed out.

Gustavsssen nodded without allowing an inch of concern. While Henry and Jo had proved more difficult to eliminate than he'd anticipated, his man in the field still had accomplished the designated task. "I say we still have time, Richards. Patience."

Then Mathers stared at a red light on her screen. "Michael, the proximity alarm! We have company!" She pressed a button on her keyboard activating the feed from the recently-installed cameras.

Unfortunately the displays were blank.

Then her feed stopped.

Just then a loud speaker's distortion jarred them all. Then Reece announced, "ATTENTION! THIS IS THE NYPD! YOU ARE SURROUNDED! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND COME OUT PEACEFULLY! WE ARE PREPARED TO STORM YOUR LOCATION AND TAKE YOU IF NEEDED! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS!"

Gustavssen frowned. "Destroy everything! We will not be taken. You know what you must do." He grabbed the back-up hard drive. "Base Plan Theta. Do not give these stupid cops anything!"

Mathers shut her computer down. She placed it on the floor before producing a revolver and shooting it several times. "The acid! Now!"

"Here, my Dear. Do it," Gustavssen directed while handing her a brown colored bottle.

Mathers smiled coldly. She hated to destroy a laptop like that but better that than her cause. She poured the acid all over the computer's keyboard and watched as it disintegrated before her eyes.

Meantime the others prepared the still-liquified C-4.

"Do it!" Gustavssen ordered while taking the last brick from the preparation table and sticking a detonator into it.

"It is ready," one of the Africans advised. "It has been an honor, Gustavssen."

At that moment, several vials spewing tear gas broke through the windows and landed nearby. They began belching their vile payload throughout the facility.

"Then it is time," Gustavssen indicated while placing the C-4 brick on the lip of the vat. "For our sacrifice!" Then he stepped back and grabbed the remote from the same table.

From the far side of the building, they could hear the beating against the door.

"Good bye, my friends!" Gustavssen bade them while pressing the button.

About five hundred yards back, Jo watched as the task force worked at breaking the door down. After losing her car and the changes from the previous two days, she wanted these bastards' hides on her wall. She burned with anger over the entire violation. "I should be there with them."

"What is that you tell me about having a death wish?" Henry queried as a reminder to her.

"Not to go charging in. Yeah I know that. I just want to beat something up," she assured him. She admittedly wanted to lean up against him for support and guidance.

"That is exactly why I have you back here, Detective," Reece noted as she approached. She'd been watching the duo from her previous position and knew something had changed over the previous couple of days. "That's why our armored division is handling things. With luck, they won't know what hit them and…."

At that moment, the warehouse imploded in a rain of fiery debris and dust. It collapsed to the ground with a loud bang causing everyone's ears to ring in pain.

"What the Hell?" Reece queried. She spoke into her walkie talkie. "Fifth unit! Report! This is Reece! Report!"

"Henderson here, Lieutenant. The terrorists detonated the remaining C-4 to keep from being taken by us. We are maintaining a perimeter until the fire department gets here. Copy?"

"Henderson, what is the unit's status?" Reece asked pointedly.

"Alston and Samford will require an ambulance. No other casualties," Henderson reported.

"Thankfully so. Radio for those ambulances. Thank you, Henderson. Reece, out," Reece turned to Henry and Jo. "Now I'm glad I erred on the side of caution, Detective Martinez. It seems it is over."

"Let us hope so, Lieutenant," Henry noted ruefully. In his long life, he'd seen other such groups apparently taken out only to surface again at the most inconvenient time. _Once more I shall have to be vigilant for both of our sakes._

"We will make sure the i's are dotted and the t's are crossed this time. Count on that. Now let's get back to the precinct. I have this area surrounded in case anyone survived that blast. We could all use some coffee and perhaps some rest," Reece insisted. "Come on, you two. I'll drive you back."

"That sounds like a plan," Jo agreed. She glanced at Henry who stood and watched the blazing rubble. _Now what? _"Henry?"

"Hmm?" He turned to face her. "Yes?"

"You can tell me later. Right now our ride's leaving," Jo reminded him.

"Ah yes. I've spent more time here already than I care to. Lead the way if you would?" he agreed while offering her a helpful smile and a slight hand squeeze to buoy her spirits.

She blushed slightly but didn't allow any other reaction than that. As they walked toward the car, she knew she still had a lot to think about concerning everything.

That scared her…but then again Henry was there….

And that made her feel a whole lot better about the developing situation as a whole….


	30. Resolves

Chapter 30 [Later that Afternoon]

[Jo's Apartment]

Jo had tossed and turned in an uneasy sleep that day. She could still see, hear and feel the bomb tearing her car apart. She felt the searing heat and flames scorching her. She heard herself screaming as she died….

…correction _should have died…._

…if she was still _mortal _that is….

She also saw Henry rushing toward her. He tried to reach her through the flames to no avail. She clearly saw the anguish on his face.

…anguish that should be permanent…

…if she was still _mortal_ that is….

She sprang up into a sitting position while panting hard. She felt the sweat beading on her forehead. She shivered from the dream's chill. Her temples throbbed from the experience's stress. "Wonder how many bomb survivors deal with two such crap fests in a week?" She felt grateful that Reece had given Henry and her the day off considering their efforts to bring the terrorist cell down a good day's work on its own. She considered what to do with that time. _I don't feel like cooking. My friends wouldn't understand what's going on with me. Terrific. _She got up from the bed and padded across the carpet. By the closet, she pulled on a sheer robe and cinched it at her waist.

Then the cell phone buzzed at her.

"Who the Hell?" She glanced at it to find the Caller ID blocked. "Like I'm going to answer that?" She ignored the incessant ringing and headed toward the laptop on the kitchen table. Perhaps reading some email would help.

And still the cell buzzed.

"Somebody doesn't know when to damn quit, do they?" She stalked back over to the phone. "Yes? Who is this?"

"And _good morning _to you as well, _Detective_. You really should pick up sooner. One never knows if an emergency is the reason for a call," Adam chided.

Her face crinkled into a prune. "I'm really not in the mood for your games. Back off of Henry and me. We're nothing like you."

"My, my…we are full of defiance, aren't we?" The _voyeur _chuckled sarcastically into the phone. "Based on the fact that you've survived one…no wait…_two _bombings this week, I'd say you both are _exactly _like me. One day you'll realize that we need each other, _Detective_. I can't wait for that."

"Yeah just like the day Hell freezes over!" she snapped.

"We will meet one day. I was calling to offer my congratulations for taking down those terrorists. Anarchists like those have no place amongst society, I'd say," he complimented and assessed simultaneously.

"I'm sure. From what Henry's told me, you claim to have murdered people yourself," she recalled.

"Oh there's no mere claiming that. I _have murdered_ for survival. When you've both been around as long as I, you will do the same thing for the sake of our shared secret. I also believe in containing messes as well. Hence why I allowed you both to find the clues at Hurdleston's apartment. Consider _that_. One day, Detecitve, we will meet. I look forward to getting to know you better. Give Henry my regards, will you? I'll be in touch," Adam concluded before hanging up.

She hit the disconnect button furiously. "How the Hell does Henry deal with that bastard anyhow? How did he get this number?" She shook her head in consternation. Now she really didn't feel like cooking anything. She headed for the shower instead.

First she'd get cleaned up and dressed….

Then a visit to Henry and some further clarification was in order….

[Abe's Antiques—an hour and fifteen minutes later]

Unlike Jo, Abe did manage to grab some restful sleep during that morning. He had to admit that his nerves kept him awake until a squad car dropped Henry off safe and sound. He dusted his wares off diligently and made them shine for the few customers who meandered through. He glanced toward the back area sadly however.

Henry, as he often did after a crisis, sat in his sanctum caressing his ears with maudlin music and contemplating the evils of the world.

_How the Hell's he supposed to live if he's shut up in that tomb all of the time? _Abe followed the aroma from the coffee he had perking in his kitchen. He disappeared into the private quarters just long enough to grab a mug and fix himself the desired hot caffeinated ambrosia. _If Jo's going to survive like him, he needs to grow for her sake. _He caught himself at that thought.

He'd referred to Jo as Jo instead of Detective Martinez.

He smiled while slicing a couple of bagels and setting them in the toaster. _There's a woman who's good for Henry if there is one. _He did recall a brief smile on the coroner's face while he talked about her…

…the thought of his partner held him in the world for just a brief few minutes before he descended again….

…but then again, it was a few minutes more than before….

_I hope she's going to be okay. Henry deals with enough Hell. I definitely don't want her going through what he did. He has to realize that. _Abe heard the door open out in the main store. "Now who?" He composed himself and walked out to find Jo admiring a maple table. "Good afternoon, Jo. Can I help you?"

"Hi, Abe. Sorry for dropping in uninvited. Henry around?" she replied hesitantly.

He could almost feel that another shoe had dropped in the hours since the harbor explosion. He walked over to the door, turned the lock shut and put up the "Closed" sign. "First of all, you're always invited so cut that out. Second I'm about to do bagels and cream cheese for lunch. Care to join me? Beats eating alone."

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks. That'd be nice, Abe. I appreciate it." She headed for the back room almost on autopilot.

"Now I know something's up," he affirmed to himself while following her back there. "Sorry it isn't fancier. I have milk in the fridge if you want coffee." He saw the bagels pop up from the toaster slightly browned. "You do butter or cream cheese?"

"Cream cheese would be great," she accepted while retrieving a mug from the duly-set place in the cabinet. She poured a coffee and fixed it to her own specifications. "I had a call today from our big fan." She frowned.

"Yeah _him_. So what did Adam want?" Abe indicated.

"Just more of that stupid game stuff. I guess he wants me to know he can get to me just like he does Henry. This is insane! He uses burner phones and can evade our means to track him. How do we deal with this?" she griped.

"When you're like him, Henry or now you, Jo, you get really great at evading surveillance. That's a survival skill. He and I have had to move when things got too hot. You almost forced that move after the whole subway fiasco," he explained.

"Me? All I was doing was my job! Granted I'm glad you both didn't move. Still we need to deal with this. Who knows what this guy will do next? He bragged to me that he's _murdered _people as a means of _survival_. That's sick, Abe!" she continued on.

"Henry knows that. Why do you think he's taken to you as he has? I haven't seen him like this since Abigail. Just be patient with him and yourself both. You're both going to need that," he noted while setting the toaster up for two more bagel halves. "I'm going to check on him."

"Abe, don't wake him. We had a long night…" she started out of concern.

The shopkeeper shrugged. "Henry needs a shaking up. Besides he made the decision to 'bring you across' so to speak. You two need each other. End of story. Be right back." He headed for the stairs to the sanctum.

She gulped anxiously from her coffee. Somehow she resisted the urge to leave before he or Henry could return. _Henry really does care. I wish he'd open up more but he does care. Wow! _Through _Memoria_'s eye, she saw flashes of his protectiveness toward her and his support in all things.

The recalled sparkle in his eye relaxed her slightly more.

Their shared kiss at the riverfront sent giddy feelings throughout her body.

_If you'll be patient with me, Henry, I will try for you! No matter what. _She sipped an affirming draught on that front and waited for the guys to return.

Even as Jo brought her concerns to Abe, Henry sat in his enforced solitude. While content in the knowledge that he'd provided the clues needed to deal with the terrorists, he still felt uncertain about things.

Evading death drew unwanted attention to Jo and him both pressuring their shared ability to keep the Secret successfully.

A glance across the room to his equipment raised more doubts if he could bring himself to stop his quest for the end.

And then there was Jo herself. He desired her but wanted to act properly toward her as well. _Can she understand how I express myself? Is it so wrong to act as I was raised? Can she love an eighteenth century man? _He tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk as he scribbled a few more notes in his journal.

"Backsliding already, are we?" Abe supposed cynically while creaking his way down the old stairs. "That didn't take long."

"Not precisely. I am sitting here rather than over there," Henry clarified pointedly.

Abe nodded. "So you are. Guess that's something. Anyhow just thought you'd like to know that Jo's upstairs. Apparently your fan called her this morning. She really needs your insight and support. Just thought you'd like to know."

"Is she all right?" Henry stood abruptly. His concern washed away all of his doubts miraculously.

Abe noted this reaction but filed it silently away for himself. "She'd be better if you'd quit stewing down here and come up. I'm making bagels. Eat something and maybe open up a little more."

"I wish it wasn't so difficult," Henry lamented. His heart still felt torn despite the steps he'd taken.

"What's difficult? She cares about you. You care about her. Abigail's apparently given Jo the stamp of approval. Come on, Henry, take a chance. It's really worth it when it works out," Abe advised. "Henry, you can't stay here and search for death forever. Apparently Jo's here to teach you how to live again. Give her that and what she needs too. Just some food for thought." He turned toward the stairs.

Henry exhaled deeply. "Very well, Abe. I cannot leave her alone. Call it some fleeting momentary feeling."

"You mean the beginning of something _new _and _exciting_ perhaps?" Abe cracked with a gentle smirk.

"Don't quit your day job, Abe."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Besides I got a tub of that berry cheese you love as well. Maybe you can introduce her to that," Abe suggested without missing a beat. He started his ascent back up the stairs once more.

_I need to introduce her to more than that. I just pray she can deal with it! _Henry fretted to himself as he climbed the stairs to the kitchen. He turned the corner to find Abe serving plates of bagels on the small table there. "Ah good morning, Jo!" He grinned while masking his feelings for her sake. "Abe told me that something happened?" He walked over and kissed the back of her hand.

She smiled at the gesture. "Yes but that does make me feel better about things." She looked up at him. "I hope you weren't with your death stuff downstairs, Henry. You did promise."

"I didn't say a thing, Chief. This is between you two," Abe claimed innocence on that front.

"For what it's worth, no, I was not experimenting. I was listening to music and contemplating what's happened to us. A lot of water's gone under the bridge. It's sweeping away a great deal of my previous issues. You're…changing things for me. I hope that is suitable for you," Henry conceded nervously. He blushed almost like a schoolboy on that note.

"Henry, it is _more than suitable _for me. Glad to see I'm getting through that dusty skull of yours," she teased while kissing his cheek. "I do need you."

"And I need you. We don't need Adam but it appears he is not going away," Henry indicated while changing the subject.

"How did you _ever _get on his radar anyhow?" she queried almost in disgust.

"Same way I got on yours. The subway crash revealed me to him," Henry explained. "It will be hard but we do need to be patient and wait him out. He will make a mistake. Then we'll have him."

"He doesn't seem to think so," she scoffed. "Trust me. I'd love to slam him against a wall after his 'complimentary message' this morning." She collected herself. "I told him to leave us alone for all of the good it'll do."

"And you're keeping your temper. Not easy but a necessary thing for us all. It reminds me of how strong you truly are," Henry observed positively before embracing her. "I am here for you. I just wish I understood more of twenty-first century customs. The whole thing has changed so much."

"That's why I'm here to teach you. And this is just fine." She locked lips with his for a brief second before pulling back. "Now I'm feeling much better."

"Well good. Shall we sit for a spot of brunch?" Henry proposed. "Hate to waste these bagels."

"Great. I was beginning to think you lovebirds were going to fly off without me," Abe teased them.

"Talk to Henry. I'm not flying anywhere on an empty stomach," she declared with a 'gotcha' smile for the coroner.

"I could do with some sustenance before any flight myself," Henry agreed while biting into a bagel and sharing a warm look for his partner fair and oldest companion both.

Such was the interlude of bliss after the storm. One that was needed indeed….


	31. Outsiders

Chapter 31 [Next Day—Precinct]

Henry ascended onto the street level after a brisk subway ride downtown with a surprisingly happy gait. His afternoon with Jo had gone exceptionally well.

She'd dared him to surprise him with a "normal" afternoon….

He unfolded a plan mixed with careful orchestration and some healthy spontaneity. They streaked west on the subway to Central Park. There he led her on a walk through the peaceful trees and their billowing branches in the breeze. He introduced her to the ducks and swans at the pond. Then he fed them with a loaf of bread he mysteriously secreted in his backpack and let her do some of the same.

As she fed the birds, Jo lit up his world with a brilliant smile. She truly enjoyed the blissful interlude and wished it could last longer.

_God knows I want it to as well! _He climbed the granite stairs and entered the building. Seeing the bustling bullpen, he felt refreshed at the normal scene in front of himself. His heart breathed a collective sigh of relief at the lack of frenetic activity therein about bombings and such. _Maybe we can get back to routine again. Then again, Jo needs to build a new one. *We* need to build a new one together._

"Good morning, Dr. Morgan. Might I have a minute?" Reece requested from the coffee maker.

"Of course! I trust you're having a great morning, Lieutenant?" Henry replied evenly.

She nodded and allowed him a smile. "With those bombers off of my streets, yes, it has been a nice morning relatively speaking. I have something to show you in my office." Seeing Jo enter the area, she signaled the detective over as well. "It concerns both of you actually."

The couple looked anxiously at each other and then at her.

Reece reassured them. "I saw how you both have been drawing closer together. Let's just say I trust you to keep the personal and professional sides separate. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Lieutenant," Jo agreed.

"Most assuredly," he concurred as well.

"I thought you'd see it that way. Besides I think you both can help each other," Reece clarified. "Follow me." She led them across the bullpen. "Detective Hanson, I'd like you to hear this as well."

"Be right there, Lieutenant," Hanson agreed while saving his work on the computer and powering down his system. He grabbed his notepad and a pen before rushing off in pursuit of the trio heading for the office.

Just before Reece opened her door, Jo shot Henry an anxious look. _What's she going to spring on us? Why do I get the feeling it's going to be a surprise we aren't going to like?_

Henry nodded reassuringly making sure she saw the confidence in his eyes.

_Now what's going on between them? _Hanson wondered to himself. Granted, as a family man, he wasn't getting involved in any dating games at that point. Still he thought it strange that Jo would find the dry coroner attractive for that matter.

Reece paid none of these matters any mind as she opened the door. "Please come in. The gentlemen are waiting." She ushered the trio inside and closed it behind them. "Thank you for waiting."

The two men stood from their chairs with dignity and poise. The first one, a slender male with short dark hair and purposeful eyes studied the trio. "You're welcome, Lieutenant Reece. These are the folks in question?"

"Yes, Agent Petersen. May I present Detective Hanson on the right, Dr. Henry Morgan on the left and Detective Jo Martinez in the center. Detectives and Dr. Morgan, these are Agents Steven Petersen and Garth Singleton of the FBI," Reece introduced.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Jo queried expectantly as they all shook hands.

"You already have," Singleton replied frankly. "The New York cell of the Hardline Left has evaded us for years. Thanks to the work that you all have done, the group has lost its base in this area. Dr. Morgan, your forensic analysis is simply stellar."

"Letters of commendation have been forwarded to your files. With Lieutenant Reece's permission, we'd like to work with you all again if needed," Petersen noted.

"Just like the mythological hydra, cut off one head and three more grow to take its place," Henry realized.

"Precisely, Dr. Morgan. We are assembling a network of specialists in that regard. If we need you, we'll of course run it through your superiors including Lieutenant Reece." Petersen produced four padded envelopes. "Something as a token of the Bureau's thanks for a great job. Thank you."

Henry opened his to discover a framed certificate of gratitude inside. "It is most splendid, Agent Petersen. I will indeed place this in my office. My thanks."

"Can't believe I'd see the day when the government would give me something like this," Jo declared in disbelief.

"We all worked together as a team. Well done, Everyone," Reece complimented her group. Then she turned to the agents. "We'll be ready if you need us to consult." She shook their hands.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Pleasure meeting you all, Folks. Hope to see you again soon." Petersen shook their hands and departed.

"We'll definitely be in touch," Singleton indicated as he did the same and left in pursuit of his partner.

Henry admittedly had mixed feelings about the prospective arrangement. He'd worked for government intelligence before at points and knew full well how to evade notice. However, as he needed to keep secrets, he didn't want the FBI so close at hand for his sake as well as Jo's. …

…this would bear watching all the way around….

"As they said, well done, People," Reece reiterated her compliment from before. "I would ask you not to speak of this matter to anyone. We do not want the general public knowing that the Hardline Left is still out there. Let them think a group of radicals blew themselves to pieces. That will give the FBI the time they need to discover further activity from that group. For now, we'll concern ourselves with our other cases. That is all for now. Thank you again."

Hanson nodded and departed silently.

"Any questions, you two?" Reece queried expectantly. Getting a shake of the head from them both, she continued, "Fine. There's a homicide at Houston and 14th in the Village. I need you two out there."

"We're on it, Lieutenant," Jo concurred as she and Henry departed from the office.

_Go forth, you two, and work your magic! _Reece nodded while hoping that Henry and Jo would complement each other in the relationship forum as well as they did on crime scenes. _Just remember to balance your affairs, People!_

As she had said previously, it was all a matter of faith…..


	32. Collaborations and Minor Solutions

[A/N: In honor of this story just becoming my most read story on this site, I'm putting this installment up early. Thank you, Everyone, for your continued reads and reviews!]

Chapter 32 [Hours Later]

[Precinct]

Jo typed away on her notes from the Houston crime scene with a divided mindset. The case seemed pretty cut and dry—or at least it would be once Henry applied his litmus tests and worked the "Morgan Magic" as some put it around the precinct. _The broker and the trainer are our two best suspects. Hopefully Henry finds something soon._

"Everything wrapped up?" Reece wondered.

"CSIs went through the scene. Henry's working with the body right now. Hopefully we can get Melanie Hartley's killer behind bars. We have two suspects that we're going to bring in pending the results," Jo reported.

"All right. Just make sure everything's done, Detective. Thank you," Reece accepted before walking away.

Hanson waited for their superior to close her door. Once again, he'd noticed the increased signals between Henry and Jo. He had sensed something different about her. For the previous two days, she hadn't been wearing her old wedding band or its accompanying chain around her neck. Accordingly he felt the need to get to the bottom of the matter. "Hey, Martinez, got a minute?"

She looked up with a quirked eyebrow from the screen. "Sure. What's wrong, Hanson?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what's going on between Morgan and you. Everything okay?" he queried.

She shrugged. "Henry and I are doing all right. We're being more honest with each other on things. Beyond that it's our business. Do you have a problem, Hanson?"

"Well…I would think that partners shouldn't be involved…." He looked her right in the eye.

"And if we were, that's my business not to mention Henry's. Look, Hanson, we're all adults here. Henry and I know where the lines are. I appreciate your concern but we're fine." She saved her work and shut her computer off. "Give me a few minutes. I need to check with him on the tests he's doing. Then we'll bring those suspects in for questioning." She grabbed her blazer and headed for the stairs.

Despite her response to the contrary, Hanson shook his head. _Just don't screw yourself, Martinez. _He stalked back to his desk and his own notes.

[Morgue]

Even as most of his colleagues had left for lunch, Henry surveyed the anatomical canvas stretched out in front of himself. His practiced eye scanned every inch of skin and internal surface for irregularities.

Irregularities such as the stab wound to the chest without any signs of blood coagulation around it…a sure sign the act had been committed _post mortem_…..

At the crime scene, he'd caught how the eyes had rolled backward. Something blunt had struck the back of the head. In addition the blood seemed discolored perhaps too dark for one's own good….

A careful examination of the scalp revealed slivers of white tile imbedded in the traumatized region.

…even if there wasn't a tile surface or a tile-covered surface where they'd been….

In addition he discovered a few pieces of blue carpeting materials clinging to the victim's fingernails for some reason….

…carpet that differed from the crime scene's wooden floor….

He recorded all of the information at hand on his tape recorded notes. "Shall we test for poisons?" He cut a few strands of the victim's hair and withdrew some blood from her arm. Then he administered a standard test for both samples.

Both tested positive for arsenic.

"I say we have a match," he declared. He knew he'd have to look at the stomach contents next to see what had been ingested.

Just as he was about to set to work on that front, Lucas came in the door. "Hey, Doc! Don't you stop and eat once in a while?"

"It may surprise you, Lucas, but yes, I do eat," Henry replied evenly while attempting to be patient with his subordinate. "I am _focused _on Ms. Hartley and finding her killer as you should be."

"Guy has to eat to live. Hey maybe you and Detective Martinez should celebrate…." Lucas started while putting his coat on the hook by his desk.

"Celebrate…_what_?" Henry had discerned several curious looks from their colleagues and overheard some whispers.

"I…meant the plaques. What did you think I mean?" Lucas inquired in confusion. "Not every day that the FBI gives out the goods like that."

"Indeed. Thank you, Lucas. I appreciate the kind gesture. I'm sure Detective Martinez will as well," Henry expressed knowing that Lucas indeed meant that as a compliment and not an accusation of something deeper.

"Of course if you and she were…."

Henry cut that thought off with a curt look.

"_Oh-kay then!" _Lucas washed his hands and pulled on the gloves. "What's going on with our latest guest here?"

"The _victim_, Melanie Hartley, was apparently stabbed. However she did not die of that. She was poisoned with arsenic," Henry declared. Seeing Jo walk into the area, his face brightened a bit. "Ah! I was just about to tell Lucas about our case here."

She smirked and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Leave it to Henry to get off on the case like it's his new toy or something! _"Go ahead. Enlighten us."

"Very well. Ms. Hartley here appears to have died of a stab wound at the crime scene we just came from. _However_ the evidence says different," Henry indicated.

"Of course it does." Along with his usual declaration of the victim being murdered at the crime scenes, she knew his eye for detail made things stand out on every case.

"Indeed. She died from a combination of poison and being struck with a marble-covered object. I found traces of the tile in her scalp where it had flaked off. In addition bits of blue carpeting material showed up as well. The poison as indicated by the hair and blood samples was arsenic…crystals more than likely. Easy to disguise in food preparation and it works very rapidly once introduced into the blood stream. She was moved by the killer to the spot where we found her," Henry postulated.

"Hence why we didn't find any carpet or tile at the crime scene," she deduced.

"Precisely. And I trust you've discerned a list of possible candidates for questioning?" he supposed using the academic verbiage on purpose.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Yes I have _distilled _the potential people down to _two_, Brian Thompkins, a banker, and the trainer, Simon McGuffey. Hanson and I are going to bring them in for questioning. We're going to need to work on your _angle _of communication, Henry." She smiled for them both. "Nice job. I'll let you know what happens." She walked back out of the area and disappeared toward the stairs.

"Very interesting…" Lucas of course picked up on the enhanced chemistry between the two partners.

"What is?" Henry inquired not wanting to deal with further rumor and innuendo about his relationship.

"Nothing, Doc. We do have a case to wrap up here," Lucas deflected. "And for what it's worth, I think you two are cool together. Just a thought, ya know?"

Henry nodded tacitly. While his younger associate's back was turned, he allowed the compliment a brief smile before pressing on with the task at hand….

[Forty-five minutes later—Arnold Lester's Condo, Upper West Side]

Jo and Hanson made the drive in good time across the city. Still, despite occasional attempts at small talk about the case, they didn't say much to each other. His attitude and her focus on the case precluded all such attempts. Finally they reached the complex in question and pulled up in front of Lester's condo.

"Hopefully what Henry found in the morgue can help us." She saw his surprised look. "He said the body was moved."

"Of course he would. Morgan does complicate things, doesn't he?" Hanson dismissed while getting out of the car.

"Based on the samples he found on the victim and the screen shots from the complex's website, I'd say he finds the _truth _not a _convenient explanation_. Come on." She got out of the driver's seat and took the search warrant with them. She walked to the door and knocked on it. "Mr. Lester?"

"Yes?" a high pitched voice queried from inside.

"I'm Detective Jo Martinez of the NYPD. This is Detective Hanson. May we come in? We have some questions," Jo announced while holding up her badge.

"I'm sorry. I have an appointment in five minutes. Can't this wait?" Lester queried while opening the door a crack to speak with them. He stood about six and a half feet tall with dark brown hair and wore a business suit.

"Sorry it can't, Mr. Lester," Hanson disagreed gruffly. "We have a search warrant for your premises. You're going to be late for that appointment."

She handed Lester the warrant while heading into the living area. She saw the nice living room set with a mahogany tables and matching stained chairs. A large screen television sat in the corner between two oak bookshelves.

"What is this about?" Lester demanded while glaring at the paperwork in his hand.

"Just a routine search. Mr. Lester, we have reason to suspect that Melanie Hartley may have died here. We can place her here yesterday afternoon right about the time of her death," Hanson stated firmly.

"She was here yesterday afternoon all right. We talked about personal matters but that was it. You think I had something to do with it?"

Jo noted a tiny strip of rug covering an area against the wall. She peeled it back to find purple spots against the blue carpeting underneath it. Her eye discerned that the wall leading up to a tile ledge seemed to be newly painted. She could also see the tile was nicked as if something struck it. "Was she standing over here, Mr. Lester?"

"She had her coffee there. Yes," Lester replied while growing more nervous by the second.

Jo rummaged through his cupboards looking for anything else incriminating. Finding nothing there, she went through the trash cans to find them mostly empty….

…empty save for a few residual crystals and broken fragments from what seemed to be a coffee mug at the bottom of the one under the sink….

"Hanson, I think we've got something." She pulled the bag with the relevant traces in it out of the barrel. "Broken coffee mug and traces of a salt dust type substance. In addition we have purple spots on the floor and a chipped ledge up there."

As much as he hated to admit that Henry had been right after all, Hanson had to concede the point. Accordingly he pulled the cuffs out. "Arnold Lester, we're placing you under arrest for the murder of Melanie Hartley. I can advise you of your rights under the law."

"This is outrageous!" Lester protested.

"So's murder, Mr. Lester," Jo retorted sharply. "You can call your lawyer from the station if you'd like. I'm sure our crime scene unit will confirm what our coroner has already discovered." She guided Lester toward the car professionally even if she allowed herself a smile of sorts.

She and Henry had worked through Lester's subterfuge in short order….

…and they had done so as the Team Supreme….

Seemed that as much had changed, more stayed the same…

That thought made her smile as much as making the arrest.

And that's what counted overall….


	33. Bliss Despite the Dark

Conclusion

[A/N: Have a Happy Thanksgiving!]

[Safehouse—Somewhere in the Southeastern United States]

Even as the events played themselves out in the Big Apple, life continued at a slower pace along the southeastern seaboard. People dealt with the extraordinary humidity. Away from the major metropolises, a few fishing boats patrolled the waters for their daily catch. A few birds managed to soar above the action.

Still even the most peaceful bliss can blind one to what lies underneath…..

Within a fairly nondescript cottage just off the edge of the Appalachians and miles from anywhere, the Hardline Left continued their activities without slowing down a great deal. Operatives monitored computerized displays. Others inspected parts for explosives. Still more deduced new explosive mixtures.

On a catwalk above the whole operation, a shadowy figure in a business suit observed everything. With a cigarette to pursed lips, the overseer puffed almost too easily. _Enjoy your triumph. We may have lost New York *for now* but we have other cells. We will be back._

With that, the figure walked back into the office behind it and shut the door quietly. Plans needed to be made after all…..

[A/N: Thanks to CoraStacey for letting me borrow an idea to make this story better!]

[Abe's Antiques]

As Abe haggled with a very determined couple over an antique oak table, Henry sipped on a cup of jasmine tea and glanced out the window thoughtfully. He savored the day away from the morgue to observe life for once. Instead of spending time in his lab, the coroner considered the world outside of the glass. His eyes tracked every person who walked by in wonder of what he or she was doing or heading to at that point.

Glimmers of Life and its joy had taken root once more inside of him….

_Maybe they're right. There has to be something I've missed. I have time to look for it after all. _He washed that silent observation with another draught from the cup. _How to do that after all….. _ He stopped the thought as a brand new 2015 sedan pulled up to the curve. Seeing the driver step out, his moods continued to improve. He held the door open for her. "Good afternoon, Jo. Case?"

"Officially no. Maybe I might stay on yours?" Jo supposed semi-seriously. Her lips brushed his briefly before breaking into a smirk.

"I've been up here watching people come and go. I'm keeping my word," he reported.

"So you are. Great. You've brooded enough, Henry," she assessed. "Time enough for us both to learn about life!"

'Since Abigail, I haven't had a reason. You're giving me that," he concurred. "Follow me."

Abe briefly glanced in her direction and motioned with his eyes as if to say, _"It's important. Follow him."_

_Now what? _She walked briskly across the showroom and through the passage behind it. Emerging into the small kitchen on the other end, she found Henry sitting at the table and looking at a small box across from him. "What's that?"

"This box contains the papers from my former identities," he revealed while sliding it across to her. "Perhaps you might glean some insights from how to frame your life from them."

She pulled the top off of the box and batted away a small cloud of dust greeting her in response. She fished through the ancient paperwork. Therein she found false birth certificates, passports and diplomas among other sundry things. "So this is how you played chameleon for all of this time." She set the lid back on the box. "I'll definitely look at these things, Henry, but you forgot about the most important teaching tool. That's _you_. I'm looking forward to _you _guiding me through this adjustment. I want you there beside me as time moves forward and changes happen. Got me?"

"Of course I understand." He looked deeply into her eyes. "You can count on me." He fought his inhibitions and leaned forward. He locked lips with hers allowing his energies to flow into her. He felt himself floating. "How would you feel about taking some time off?"

"Why, Henry, you wouldn't be planning a _vacation_? _Would you? _One might think you're learning to _relax_," she teased. "We can plan it together and see what comes up. But _yes_. That is _exactly _what I am talking about."

"Amen to that," Abe concurred from where he watched the scene taking place.

"Sorry, Abe, if we disrupted the sale," she apologized.

"Nope. They bought the table and three chairs for what I offered. Excuse me watching, Jo. Henry hasn't been like this in a long time. I'm enjoying it," Abe explained.

"I haven't had much to feel this way about, Abe. Pardon me if I wish to enjoy it," Henry protested.

"Nobody's arguing about the upswing in attitude, Henry. Abe, I'm taking our doctor here for an ice cream. I also have two loaves of bread waiting for a certain flock of birds in the park. I think he might be interested," she supposed.

"I think I could work that onto my calendar, my Dear," Henry concurred with a grin not giving an inch to her response. "Shall we?"

"We shall. Don't wait up," she quipped while escorting her coroner from the store proper and toward her waiting car.

He gracefully grasped her hand with his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Have a great day, Abe!"

Abe waved to the duo as he closed the door. He admired how the elder man's gait had eased due to her influence. Then he glanced toward the ceiling. _You always did know what was best for him, Abigail. Jo is the real deal. _With that he returned to the register and his ledger.

[Central Park Pond—Twenty minutes later]

Jo squatted beside the pond and reached into her loaf bag. She tore a couple of wheat bread slices in half before tossing them into the mass of waterfowl awaiting them. "You all are like sharks. You know that?"

"They can sense the sublime in life, you know," Henry waxed philosophically. "This is peaceful. No phones, cases or any interruptions. Just the way I like it."

"I'm starting to see why. It's so peaceful here. These swans and ducks befriend you quickly too. It must be nice not having to wonder about their motives," she supposed.

"Very true indeed. I have never been able to fathom the working of the human psyche. Never will, I fear," he noted seriously. "Those terrorists who nearly blew us to Hell and gone. I understand they have a cause. They think they're justified. They aren't in taking lives. They are not the first."

"I'm sure you've seen enough of those types. Let's just forget about them for today. All right?" She gazed deeply into his eyes. "Just you, me and our fan club here. All right?"

He wanted to protest and spill all sorts of theorems about the lingering threat not to mention the FBI agents. He still had a nagging feeling they were connected to him somehow but didn't understand why or how. Before he could reply in that vein however, her eyes had silenced the words in his throat. "All right. For the sake of our blissful afternoon, I shall do so."

"See? Now that wasn't so hard. _Was it, Dr. Morgan?_" She tossed the last bit of bread into the water. Then she stood. "How about a mocha? There's that new place we passed last week."

"That would definitely hit the spot. Lead on, Jo," he concurred as they headed toward her vehicle.

And so Henry and Jo survived the first set of traumas that changed their relationship. The bombings had left their mark. She had crossed over to immortal status. They had both discovered their true feelings for each other with a healthy amount of help from their deceased spouses. The shared lessons in life and love benefited them both.

Other lessons would arise as well. Circumstances would present challenges for them to rise to meet. Love however gave valuable support and guidance in all matters.

And so the road began for them…a road we shall follow them down together. But let's allow them their mochanated bliss, shall we? For that they need _Amor_'s bliss to recharge successfully….

THE BEGINNING….

[A/N: Well that's a wrap. Again thank you all so much for your support! As I indicated earlier, I intend to make this a series. I have some ideas for future installments. Suggestions are always welcome though! Looking forward to the sequel. Thanks again!]


End file.
